The Never Ending Frat Party
by Wolf of Silver Dawn
Summary: The characters of 9 have been turned into dogs and put into a party room. Prepare for randomness, drinking contests, and screaming! Should this be T? Read and find out.
1. Prologue: Transformation

**A/N: This is pretty un-neccessary, but I wanted to give a bit of background.**

* * *

It is a dark studio. You are tapping your foot impatiently as you wait for her. She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, but likely she stopped to get a drink.

There she is. She is a brown dog, with numerous green markings, a long scar on her right back leg, and the number 10 on her back.

She sees you after a few moments, in which she sips a coffee.

"Oh, there you are. I presume you know why you are here."

You nod. She begins to pace. "Well, then, I doubt I have to explain the experiment too thoroughly. A brief overview: we are putting all of the characters into a large room stocked with food that has a karaoke machine, a dance floor, and four phones, as well as a big screen TV, a Wii, and radios/iHomes."

You nod again. She continues, "We have also decided to use our most recently developed machine."

You ask, "What is it, and what does it do?"

She replies, "We call it the Imagination. It transforms one thing into another. We've wanted to test it out for a while, so we chose to use it on them. They're recovering in the back room now."

You are confused. "What are they?"

She grins. "They are now dogs. Their colors remained around the same, their markings the same."

"Are they anthropomorphic?"

"As in, do they stand up on two feet? Actually, they can change between the two whenever they want, like I can. They are also now capable of eating, and many other things."

You are astounded. "So when does the experiment start?"

She checks her watch. "In about six hours, as it's 3:00 right now."

You question cautiously, "What if they don't like it?"

She shrugs. "Then we'll change 'em back. No biggie. But who wouldn't like a party, hmm?"

You stand up, and say, "Thank you for speaking with me."

She bobs her head up and down and hands you something. "My card. You may see me around; I'll be starring in another fanfic pretty soon."

You then exit the studio into a cloudy afternoon, wondering who's idea this was.

Meanwhile, the narrator recalls a dream she had, and begins to type…  


* * *

**A/N: The dog was my 9 fursie, 10. I sign off from chapters by calling myself 10, like this.  
**

**Skye/Mija/10 (see?)  
**


	2. Diaries, Music, and Drinking Contests

**A/N: Well, this is rather unexpected, I thought I would have this out after New Years. Ah well.**

**This is based off of a dream I had, where all the characters minus 2 were dogs and they had a frat party, but they were doing more things than frat games, shown here.  
There was music, dancing, food, and a bunch of other stuff. Next chapter may be even more exciting, as it's karaoke night.**

**With no further ado, I introduce the first chapter of The Never Ending Frat Party.**

**

* * *

**

"It's rather like an exercise camp," commented 3 as the dancing started. 4 nodded and slugged a soda.

The two sisters were dark gray, small dogs with pointed ears and hoods. They had had their fill of dancing, and they were ready to set on their first mission: gossip.

The song ended. 3 and 4 finished their sodas and saw a group disappear into one of the back rooms.

They sauntered up to 5. "What's going on?" asked 3, looking around. He shrugged. "Nothing really--AAAH, IS THAT CHOCOLATE?!"

And a hysterical 5 dived right into a pile of chocolate cupcakes.

3 and 4 raised eyebrows in unison.

Then another song struck up, and the others came out to dance again.

_Say, Hey!_

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)_

_The shame_

_The ones who died without a name_

_Hear the dogs howling out of key_

_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)_

_And bleed, the company lost the war today_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On holiday_

_Hear the drum pounding out of time_

_Another protestor has crossed the line (Hey!)_

_To find, the money's on the other side_

_Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)_

_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)_

_A gag, a plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_On holiday_

_(Hey!)_

_(Say, Hey!)_

_"The representative from California has the floor"_

_Zieg Heil to the president gasman_

_Bombs away is your punishment_

_Pulverize the Eiffel towers_

_Who criticize your government_

_Bang bang goes the broken glass and_

_Kill all the fags that don't agree_

_Trials by fire, setting fire_

_Is not a way that's meant for me_

_Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_This is our lives on holiday_

3 went to get another Mountain Dew as 4 headed towards the cookies.

4 grabbed a whole bunch and stuffed one in her mouth, then rejoined her sister.

"Let's go ask 5 again," said 3. "Mrmmgf, mrggmf" agreed 4.

So they strode over to 5, who was licking icing off his paws, and asked again, "How about now?"

He jabbed a finger towards the back. "You may want to check back there, we found 7's diary, and--"

"OMG, 7 has a diary??!!" they practically screamed, and raced toward the back room.

About half a minute later, 3 came running out holding it and yelling, "I'VE GOT IT, I'VE GOT IT!!"

4 raced out afterward and shouted, "Hurry, she's coming! Read it!"

An angry 7 followed them. "I'MGONNAKILLYOUIFYOUREADIT!!" she screamed, and chased them in a circle around the confused others.

3 opened up to a random page, and read, "Dear Diary, today was great, because I had a long conversation with--"

7 put on a burst of speed and launched her onto 3, knocking the book out of her hands. Then she pulled out a flamethrower from the wall and shot the diary. It burned up, and the fire extinguisher was used to put out the fire.

7 panted, then laughed maniacally. "NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! HA HA HA!"

4 ran over to 3 and asked, "What did it say?" 3 shrugged. "Didn't read that far."

The next song struck up.

_I'm wearin'_

_Fur pajamas_

_I ride a_

_Hot Potata_

_It's tickling my fancy_

_Speak up, I can't hear you_

_Here on this mountaintop_

_Woahoho_

_I got some wild, wild life_

_I got some news to tell ya_

_Woahoho_

_About some wild, wild life_

_Here comes the doctor in charge_

_Woahoho_

_She's gotsome wild, wild life_

_Ain't that the way you like it?_

_Ho, ha!_

_Living wild, wild life._

3 and 4 mimed singing into microphones.

_I wrestle, with your conscience_

_You wrestle, with your partner_

_Sittin' on a window sill, but he_

_Spends time behind closed doors_

_Check out Mr. Businessman_

_Oh, ho ho_

_He bought some wild, wild life_

_On the way to the stock exchange_

_Oh, ho ho_

_He got some wild, wild life_

_Break it up when he opens the door_

_Whoahoho_

_He's doin' wild, wild life_

_I know that's the way you like it_

_Wo ho_

_Living wild, wild life_

_Peace of mind?_

_Piece of cake!_

_Thought control!_

_You get on board anytime you like_

_Like sittin' on pins and needles_

_Things fall apart, it's scientific_

_Sleeping on the interstate_

_Woah ho ah_

_Getting wild, wild life_

_Checkin' in, a checkin' out!_

_Uh, huh!_

_I got a wild, wild life_

_Spending all of my money and time_

_Oh, ho ho_

_Done too much wild, wild_

_We wanna go, where we go, where we go_

_Oh, ho ho!_

_I doing wild, wild_

_I know it, that's how we start_

_Uh, huh_

_Got some wild, wild life_

_Take a picture, here in the daylight_

_Oh, ho!_

_And it's a wild, wild life_

_You've grown so tall, you've grown so fast_

_Oh, ho ho_

_Wild, wild_

_I know that's the way you like it_

_Oh, ho!_

_Living wild wild wild wild, life._

The song ended with a flourish. 3 and 4 bowed to their imaginary audience. "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind! Oh, gosh, I've gone bright red!"

Then they looked around. All of the boys had disappeared, except for 5, who was still eating chocolate cupcakes.

"Where is everyone?" asked 4 to 5.

He bit his lip. "Please don't blame me for any of the following.

They nodded.

"Well, we were looking around for more Fanta, and we found a big case of something in the back, and--"

At that moment, 1 lurched out of the back room, walked up to 3, and said in an odd voice, "3, I've come to confess that I'm madly in love with you!"

Then he passed out on the floor.

3 blinked once, and then she screamed loudly. "AUGH! AUGH! AUGH! AUGH! AUGH!" Then she fainted.

4 assumed this expression: -_-?

Next, 8 came out, muttering, "4:00 appointment at 4:00, 4:00 appointment at 4:00, assassin's creed--"

He fell over and started snoring.

Then came 6. He was just staring into space, then he muttered, "Family Guy's on at 9:00 on Sundays…"

He fell on his knees, then did a faceplant and didn't get up.

Finally, there was 9. He was singing a pirate song from Garfield's Halloween Adventure.

"60 men all lost at sea, all of them drunk except for me, twas I who had to face the storm, with nothing in sight to keep me warm, Yo! Ho! Yo! Ho! Over the raging sea we go, Yo! Ho! Yo! Ho! Wherever the four winds blow, hey!"

Then a bottle rolled out of his hand as he fell over backwards.

4 came over to pick it up. "Bud Light? Hey, that's the beer they've been advertising on the football games all week. I wonder how a case ended up in that storage room."

7 came out of another room, drinking a Sprite. "Wasn't me."

"Where were you, anyway?" asked 5. "I was changing the settings for my iPod. I had it on full shuffle, I only want one playlist."

"Why?" wondered 4.

She said a little too quickly, "No reason."

4 put up her hands. "Hey, we could care less about the music you listen to."

7 scratched her head. "What if I was a Celine Dion fan?"

4 mimed fainting.

7 rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not into that stuff. I would much rather listen to Skillet, or Linkin Park, or Three Days Grace."

There was a pause, and then 7 asked, "What if I liked listening to Jonas Brothers?"

4 mimed vomiting, fainting, and moving out of the state and changing her name.

How you mime that, I don't know.

7 grinned. "Yeah, me too."

The next first beats of the song struck up.

_Maybe I've been the problem, maybe I'm the one to blame_

_But even when I turn it off and blame myself, the outcome feels the same_

_I've been thinkin' maybe I've been partly cloudy, maybe I'm the chance of rain_

_Maybe I'm overcast, and maybe all my lucks washed down the drain_

_I've been thinking 'bout everyone, everyone you look so lonely_

_But when I look at the stars,_

_When I look at the stars,_

_When I look at the stars I see someone else_

_When I look at the stars,_

_The stars, I feel like myself_

_Stars lookin' at our planet watching entropy and pain_

_And maybe start to wonder how the chaos in our lives could pass as sane_

_I've been thinking bout the meaning of resistance, of a hope beyond my own_

_And suddenly the infinite and penitent begin to look like home_

_I've been thinking bout everyone, everyone you look so empty_

_But when I look at the stars,_

_When I look at the stars,_

_When I look at the stars I see someone else_

_When I look at the stars,_

_The stars, I feel like myself_

_Everyone, everyone you feel so lonely_

_Everyone, yeah everyone you feel so empty_

_When I look at the stars,_

_When I look at the stars,_

_When I look at the stars I feel like myself_

_When I look at the stars, the stars_

_I see someone..._

3 stirred. Then she remembered. "AUGH!" "It's okay, it's okay, 3!' said 4 quickly. "They were drunk."

3 paused. "Ohhh."

The others also awoke, rubbed their heads, and got up. Then 7 came running out of another room. "I have 9's journal!" She shouted gleefully.

9's eyes shot up. "AAAH, GIVE THAT BACK!"

He started chasing her, but she had already opened it, and she read, "Today there wasn't much, except I found myself grinning like an idiot after--"

WHAM!

9 had jumped in front of her, grabbed the journal, and then ran to the bathroom. Seconds later there was a FLUSH and 9 yelled, "HA!"

3 and 4 rolled their eyes. "How petty."

Then the next song began to play. Someone had turned up the volume, and it almost blasted them off their seats.

_Darling you gotta let me know_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_If you say that you are mine_

_I'll be here 'til the end of time_

_So you got to let know_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_Always tease tease tease_

_(Siempre - coqetiando y enganyando)_

_You're happy when I'm on my knees_

_(Me arrodilla y estas feliz)_

_One day is fine, the next is black_

_(Un dias bien el otro negro)_

_So if you want me off your back_

_(Al rededar en tu espalda)_

_Well come on and let me know_

_(Me tienes que desir)_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_(Me debo ir o que darme)_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_If I go there will be trouble_

_An' if I stay it will be double_

_So come on and let me know_

_This indecision's bugging me_

_(Esta undecision me molesta)_

_If you don't want me, set me free_

_(Si no me quieres, librame)_

_Exactly whom I'm supposed to be_

_(Diga me que tengo ser)_

_Don't you know which clothes even fit me?_

_(Saves que robas me querda?)_

_Come on and let me know_

_(Me tienes que desir)_

_Should I cool it or should I blow?_

_(Me debo ir o quedarme?)_

_Should I stay or should I go now?_

_(Yo me frio o lo sophlo?)_

_If I go there will be trouble_

_(Si me voi - va ver peligro)_

_And if I stay it will be double_

_(Si me quedo es doble)_

_So you gotta let me know_

_(Me tienes que decir)_

_Should I stay or should I go?_

_(Yo me frio o lo sophlo?)_

Everyone had decided to dance to that one, so now they were all cooling down in easy chairs.

Well…except for someone.

7 came in from a room holding a phone. "I'm ordering pizza. What do you guys want?"

"What is 'pizza'?" asked 1.

7 pointed her finger into the air and said in an trashy Italian accent: "Why, it ees ze one and-a only deeleecious human deesh!"

Then she returned to her normal voice. "It's a flat circle of bread, slathered in tomato sauce, and topped with melted cheese."

Everyone shrugged.

"Okay, I'll just order cheese." 7 turned back to the phone and punched in a number, waited for it to dial, then said, "I'll have a cheese pizza in the largest size you make, we're having a party."

She scribbled something down. "Okay, we'll be there in 15 minutes. Thank you."

She plopped down in a chair. "How are you going to get over there?" asked 5. She frowned. "I dunno, anyone know how to drive?"

Everyone shook their heads. 7 fingered some cash. "I'll just take a taxi, I guess. Or a bus."

A few minutes later, she headed out the door.

In the meantime, 6 got an idea. "Hey, guys, we should have a drinking contest."

Everyone stared at him.

He rolled his eyes. "With _soda_."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, and 3 raised a paw. "I call being Diet Coke!"

"Regular Coke!" 8 claimed.

"7-Up!" shouted 6.

"Fanta!" said 4 gleefully.

"Dibs on Mountain Dew!" 9 yelled.

"I'll take root beer," said 5.

They all looked at 1. He sighed irritably. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," said 3 slyly, "Or we'll pass the photos around again."

His jaw dropped. "Not…_the photos_!"

4 nodded. "Yes, the photos. Now pick one."

"I'll have Dr. Pepper."

They had just found a bunch of shotglasses in the back when 7 returned, holding the pizza.

"Guys, I've got the grub! …guys, what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"We're having a drinking contest with soda" 5 explained.

"Hence the 2-liter bottles everywhere," added 4.

"Oh. Well, let's dig in, we can have the contest afterwards."

Everyone cut a small piece and took a bite.

9 spoke first: "It's like heaven in my mouth…I WANT MORE!"

And he dove for more pizza. Unfortunately, everyone else did too.

"Ouch!" "Stop shoving!" "That one's mine!" "Hey, gimme!"

7 looked at the wild mess of dogs, scrabbling for the last two slices, screaming and shouting, kicking and punching, and said, "I'll go order some more pizza."

As the fight continued, a new song started playing.

_Everybody here_

_Comes from somewhere_

_But they would just as soon forget_

_And disguise_

_At the summer camp where you volunteered_

_No one saw your face, no one saw your fear_

_If that apparition had just appeared_

_Took you up and away from this place and sheer humiliation_

_Of your teenage station_

_Nobody cares no one remembers and nobody cares_

_Yeah you cried and you cried_

_He's alive he's alive_

_Ah, you cried and you cried and you cried and you cried_

_If you call out safe then I'll stop right away_

_If the premise buckles and the ropes starts to shake_

_For the details mark_

_With the stories the same_

_You don't have to explain_

_You don't have to explain_

_Humiliation_

_Of your teenage station_

_Yeah you cried and you cried_

_He's alive he's alive_

_Ah, you cried and you cried and you cried_

_And you realized your fantasies are_

_Dressed up in travesties_

_Enjoy yourself with no regrets_

_Everybody here comes from somewhere_

_If they would just as soon forget,_

_And disguise_

_Yeah you cried and you cried_

_He's alive he's alive_

_Yeah, you cried and you cried and you cried and you cried_

_(Oh you cried and you cried)_

_(Oh you cried and you cried)_

_Now there's nothing dark and there's nothing weird_

_Don't be afraid I'll hold you near_

_From the séance where you first betrayed_

_An open heart on a darkened stage_

_It's celebration_

_Of your teenage station_

_Zen experience sweet delirious_

_Supernatural superserious_

_Inexperience sweet delirious_

_Supernatural superserious_

_Wow_

"CONTEST TIME!" shouted 6.

Everyone gathered around the table. 7 had claimed Cream soda as her drink, and now they were ready to start.

9 stood up. "I'll start, who dares to challenge me?"

"I do!" said 3, smirking.

They faced each other at opposite ends of the table. 9 started; he poured Mountain Dew into a shotglass and downed it.

3 coolly poured some Diet Coke into one of her shotglasses and chugged it down.

This went on for a while, and another song started in the background.

_Spring break comes around and there's no heroes to be found_

_There's something major going down on Tracy island (island)_

Soon, 3 was out with a sugar headache and 9 was standing on top of the table yelling, "I AM THE GREATEST!!"

_Weapons underground, keeping our planet safe and sound_

_If someone evils coming round they should be frightened (frightened)_

_Cause now the boys are back in town, no strings to hold them down (down)_

The next challenger was 6, armed with 7-Up. He took first drink.

_Don't be mad, please stop the hating_

_Just be glad that they'll be waiting,_

_Friends we have are ever changing_

_No, now the lid's about to blow, when the thunderbirds are go._

It took a while, but eventually, 6 took 9's place as king of the soda. 7 was next to fight against 6 with her

_Kids are learning fast, they know the t-birds kick some ass_

_Be sure that there's no coming last cause you're on their side (their side)_

_It always looks so cool when spaceships come out of the pool_

_You no that you'd just be a fool to be a bad guy (bad guy)_

7 crowed loudly as 6 passed out on the floor and clinked glasses with 4. Then came 8, but he was no match for 7. After only 25 seconds, he was down.

_Cause now the boys are back in town no strings to hold them down (down)_

7 narrowed her eyes. Her new enemy was 1. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "This is stupid, but I really like Dr. Pepper." 7 cocked her head questionably, and 4 whispered in her ear, "We blackmailed him." 7 nodded.

_Don't be mad, please stop the hating_

_Just be glad that they'll be waiting_

_Friends we have are ever changing_

_No, now the lid's about to blow, when the thunderbirds are go._

1 didn't have a chance. 7 grinned nastily as she surveyed those who were open for challenge: 4 and 5. Undoubtedly, it was 4 who stepped up next.

_Thunderbirds are go_

They faced off, 7 downing her drink quickly and preparing another one. But 4 wasn't a weakling when it came to soda, especially Fanta.

_Don't be mad, please stop the hating_

_Just be glad that they'll be waiting,_

_Friends we have are ever changing._

_No, now the lid's about to blow, when the thunderbirds are go._

Glass after glass slammed onto the table, and the 2-liter bottles became empty. Both 7 and 4 hollered for more.

_Thunderbirds are, Thunderbirds are go_

Eventually, 7, incredibly red in the face, passed out on the floor. 4 was the new champ. Now 5 was the only one left.

_Thunderbirds are, Thunderbirds are go_

5 poured himself a glass and drank, slowly, as if to infuriate 4, but she was smarter than that. She drank hers just as slowly.

_Thunderbirds are, Thunderbirds are go_

Finally, 5 put up his hands and proclaimed that he couldn't handle another drop of soda. 4 was the winner.

_Thunderbirds are, Thunderbirds are go._

"Good job, 4!" said 3, who had just recently woken up. Most of the others were still passed out, though 5 and 1 hadn't fainted.

4 grinned. "Thanks. God, I probably won't be able to drink another soda for the next few hours, at least.

After a bit, everyone woke up. 7 checked her watch. "Guys, it's 4:00 in the morning."

5 yawned. "Well, it's that time of night, I suppose."

3 raised an eyebrow. "To play video games in bed?"

5 grinned. "Yeah."

The others nodded. "Awesome, who wants to play co-op mode in MarioKart?"

"Ooh, me! Me!"

And everyone went to bed, preparing to sleep well past noon, for this was one party that would never, ever end.

* * *

**A/N: God, that was long.**

Songs played are (in order) Holiday by Green Day, Wild Wild Life by Talking Heads, Stars by Switchfoot, Should I Stay or Should I Go by The Clash, Supernatural Superserious by REM, and Thunderbirds are Go by Busted.

Most of the time, the character's opinions are my own.

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, reviews are lovee, until next time,  


**Skye/Mija/10  
**


	3. Attack of the Popcorn, and other stuff

**A/N: So, I actually typed a Christmas shopping chapter before I did this one. That means I have to crank out two more chapters before the 19th D:**

**If I work really hard, maybe I can get it all done.  
Karaoke night will be NEXT chapter. This one is filled with a bunch of random crap.  


* * *

**

"Good night, everyone!" said 3 cheerfully, skipping around 5, then 8, then 1. "What a lovely night it is!"

4 rolled her eyes. "Fascinating." She glanced around the room and wondered why something felt wrong.

Then it hit her.

"Where's 6?"

The others looked around, then shrugged.

"I haven't seen him since we woke up at 2:00 in the afternoon to play Modern Warfare 2" said 9, scratching his head.

Then our stripey friend ran out of another room. "Guys! Guess what?"

"Oh! Oh! New Zealand exploded!"

"The tax rate on video games has gone up!"

"You're dying of the Swahilian flu!"

"Somebody replied to my rant on YouTube!"

"The public knows who we are!"

"You've become psycho again!"

6 rolled his eyes. "None of the above. I learned how to palm read!"

7 cocked her head. "Off the Internet?"

6 nodded. "Amazing, the stuff you can find on there these days."

3 bounced up and down. "Do me! Do me! Do me!"

She thrust out her hand and waited in excitement.

6 traced her paw with a finger and said, "Good news; sometime in the next 30 seconds, you will get an email saying that you've won five tickets to a Linkin Park concert."

3 ran to her computer. They heard a ding and a loud cheer. "WOOHOO!"

4 said in a monotone, "The part of 3 will now be played by Homer Simpson*."

6 then proceeded to "read" 8's paw. "You will become confused and torn as two of your best friends fight each other to death for world supremacy."

8 looked at his paw with a raised eyebrow. So did everyone else.

6 shrugged. "Maybe palm reading's kind of like computers; it only works for some people."

"Eh."

"Me next!"

9 shoved his paw under 6's nose.

6 "read" his paw. "Apparently, your video game record will be beaten by a 40-year-old virgin who lives in his parent's basement."

9 frowned, and ran to check the records on his computer.

"Aww, %$#!"

7 was next. 6 ran his finger around on her paw, and then his jaw dropped in horror.

"Oh…my…_crap_."

"Aaah! What? What?" 7 pestered, jumping up and down.

6 scratched his head, and then explained. "According to your paw, you're going to marry * and die."

7 blinked. Then she screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

She ran around the room, screaming like one possessed, and ran into a wall. Then she rammed her head into it, again and again, screaming "NO! NO! NO!"

Everyone looked at 6. He bit his lip. "Maybe…maybe I read it wrong. Or maybe it wasn't her right paw, or maybe…" his voice dwindled off.

7 dropped to the floor, unconscious. 4 and 3 dragged her to her bed.

8 scratched his head. "What I'm wondering is how the name got bleeped out."

There was silence for a minute, then 5 looked around. "How come no music's playing?"

3 and 4, who had returned to the room, shrugged in unison. "Maybe our iPods all ran out of charge" said 3. "I'll go check."

She went to fiddle around with the various iHomes.

"So!" 8 stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "What should we do?"

"I dunno 'bout you guys, but I'm feeling like movies" said 9 as he stood up as well. "Where's the popcorn machine?"

"In the storage room."

9 went into one of the other rooms.

The others discussed what they should see.

"I think we should watch Knowing."

"You're seen that at least 15 times, 6! We should watch Star Wars III."

"Like you haven't seen that about 50 times."

"Shut up, both of you, we should see Groundhog Day."

"Yeah, we should."

"Oh come on, all you two watch is romantic comedies. We should see Saw V."

"Ick, how can you like horror movies? We should see I Am Legend."

"Haven't we already seen that?"

"No duh, genius. I think we should watch The Matrix."

Everyone stared at 7.

"What?" she demanded.

"Well, you're awake…" 8 said uneasily. "And you're not running around, screaming your head off, and ramming your head into the wall."

7 rubbed her forehead. "Did I do that? That might explain the slight concussion and the fact that I was shouting when I woke up."

She yawned, then looked around. "Why did I do that, exactly?"

6 twiddled his thumbs and grinned sheepishly. "Well, uh…"

4 slapped her paw against his mouth. "Don't tell her, you'll start it up again."

His eyes met hers and he raised an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and took her paw away.

6 spat out fur. "Well, I thought it was pretty funny."

4 shoved him and laughed. "Shut up."

3 suddenly fell over. Her sides were heaving with laughter, and wheezing noises came from her open mouth. Tears were streaming from her eyes, and she started rolling over.

Silently, seven dogs questioned her sanity.

When she staggered up, she said in a cheerful tone, "Don't mind me, carry on."

"Anyway, we should see The Matrix."

"No, I want to watch Saw V!"

"Shut up, both of you, we should watch Knowing!"

"No, we should watch Groundhog Day!"

"I agree."

"I don't care, we have to watch Star Wars III!"

"I haven't had a chance to talk yet, you know" said 1 irritably.

8 waved his hand like he was swatting away a fly. "That's because no one cares what you think."

"Hmmph. I want to see Doubt."

"But nobody's head gets blown off and nobody gets stabbed! How can you find that interesting?"

"It has a very intriguing storyline and interesting situations."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, I've got a solution!"

Everyone looked at 5. "How about we just watch all of them?"

The others nodded. "That's good." "Yeah." "Cool."

5 clapped his hands…er, paws. "So, what should we watch first?"

That was a mistake.

"Let's watch Knowing first!"

"No, I want to see Groundhog Day first!"

"…"

3 looked at 4. "Don't you?"

4 glanced at 6. "Um, sure."

A little light went off in 3's brain. Something had come to the surface. Something that she would think gleefully about from now on. Something that she wouldn't tell 4, and something that 4 would never tell her.

Then she had a typical impulse reaction.

"HAW!! HAW! HAW! HAW! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…."

Her laughter faded into silence.

5 broke in. "Okay, let's just watch The Matrix first."

"WOOHOO!!" 7 cheered.

They were putting in the movie when they heard a loud noise.

_POW!!_

_POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP--_

"*&%$!"

Then 9 came running out of the back room, clutching his head, which was now on fire, and then the popcorn spilled out of the back room.

9 looked over his shoulder for a split second and crashed into 7.

They rolled over and slammed into the twins, which in turn wiped out 5, 1, 6, and 8. All eight of them rammed into the stage as the popcorn surged toward them.

The eight dogs stared at the oncoming wall of popcorn for a split second.

Then they all screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

And they all dove for cover as the popcorn reared up like a tidal wave and crashed over them. The force blew them across the stage.

About 10 seconds later, 3 was the first to emerge. Her head broke the surface of popcorn and she gasped. "Finally! Air that is not tainted by fake butter and salt!"

She looked around. No one else had come out of the sea of popcorn yet, but she saw two unmoving shapes at the edge of the stage, by a curtain.

Her eyes shot open. One of them had a hood and gray fur.

"4!"

3 ran over to her sister, shoving away the unconscious body of the other dog, and shook 4. "Wake up! Wake up! Good god, you're okay, aren't you?!"

4 blinked. 3 sighed in relief. "Man, I was worried." 4 staggered to her feet. "Uggh, what happened?"

"Well, 9 was making popcorn, and the popcorn became evil and swarmed us and--"

4 rolled her eyes. "Hardy har har. I mean, what happened once it swamped us? You saved me, didn't you?"

3 cocked her head. "What? I was over there" she pointed at the other edge of the stage.

4 looked thoughtful. "Then who did? I mean, we were all blown apart. One of us must have had to run all the way from--"

There was a groaning noise. "Oog…uh?"

The sisters looked over at 4's rescuer.

He pulled himself up. "Wow, that was a doozy, wasn't it? Hah! At least we've got enough popcorn to last us for a while."

He looked around. "Yow. Where's everyone else?"

3 shrugged. "I dunno, they're probably all stuck under the popcorn still."

Then 8's head popped up. He was wearing a snorkel.

He glanced around and his eyes brightened when he saw 3, 4, and 6.

"Good, you guys are okay! Seen 7, 9, or 5 anywhere?"

4 shook her head slowly. "No…and where'd you find the snorkel?"

8 considered this. "You know…I'm not sure."

Then he dove back under the popcorn.

1 was the next to surface. He spit out popcorn and said irritably, "God, you'd think by age 17 9 would successfully know how to use a popcorn machine."

3, 4, 6, 8, and 1 began to scoop up the popcorn and put it in large bags. In about 30 minutes, they had 15 bags full of the stuff from the main room.

On the floor, 7, 9, and 5 were still unconscious. And in a pile.

5 woke first. "Whoa! That was wild. Hey, where'd all the popcorn go?"

8 jabbed a finger at the bags. "In there."

7 was next to stir. "What the--oof, 9's heavy." With the help of 3, she shoved him off and she got to her feet, brushing herself off.

9 banged his head against the stage and awoke. "Ow! Geez…that hurts…"

Everyone was glaring at him.

He raised his hands and demanded, "What?"

3 rolled her eyes. "Care to explain how we practically drowned in popcorn?"

9 thought for a moment. "Well, it started when I decided I wanted the salt to be mixed with the fake butter, instead of having to put it on separately. But as I was mixing the fake butter and the salt, I realized I had left the lid off the popcorn, and I went to put the lid on but I slipped on something and I pressed a button that started the popcorn. I tried to put the lid on, but there was too much popcorn coming out, and my elbow hit the button that poured the fake butter/salt combination on it, and then something happened that caused the buttons to explode and the popcorn kind of filled up the room, and the rest you know."

There was silence for a minute.

Then 4 did a facepalm and said in an exasperated voice, "There are so many things wrong with what you just said…"

"Well, we've got the popcorn, we've got soda, let's watch some movies" said 8, and everyone piled on the couches and the floor.

As The Matrix started, 7 was shaking and rocking back and forth on the floor. "Excited?" asked 3, rolling her eyes. "How many times have you seen this, again?"

7 thought for a moment, then pulled out a calculator and pressed in some buttons, muttering to herself under her breath. "Move over the 5, double the 4, add the 13, multiplied by 47, divide by 25, subtract the divisor…hmm hmm…divide by the cosine of 50 degrees…add 10, and…"

She looked at 3. "According to my calculations, 34,769 times."

At 3's disbelieving stare, she shrugged and said, "But I may be off, you know."

One scene moved to another. "You know, there are a lot of Alice in Wonderland references in this" 8 commented.

9 looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "And you would know this because…?"

8 said nothing.

Then the action scenes started. "Whoa!" "Cool!" "Awesome!"

And then…

"EEWWW!" "Yuck!" "Gross."

And…

"Wot?" "Huh?" "Weird…"

And…

"Dude…" "Wow." "Crazy."

And…

"Hee hee." "Heh heh snort." "Mmph!"

At that certain part, 3 cast a sly glance at her sister. Her sister was looking her direction. Their gaze met, and 4's narrowed eyes said one thing: **^$ off.

That 3 could understand. She went back to watching the TV screen.

"Holy--look at all those guns!" "Dude dude dude look at that! That's pure awesomeness!" "Ha ha! Look at that guy! He's all, 'Whut?'"

And at the climax…

"That is such a cool line. Of course, nowadays it's been overworked to the title of 'cliché'." "Yeah. Wait--OH COME ON! That guy gets hit by the subway and he doesn't die?!" "He dies later." "Yah, I know, but still."

And at the very end…

"That is so wicked awesome." "What happens next?" "You haven't seen the sequels?" "No." "Eh. They're not as good anyway."

The movie ended. 3 jumped up. "Okay, can we watch Groundhog Day now?"

8 rolled his eyes. "Fine, but we're watching Saw next."

"Agreed."

If you really, really, desperately wanted a blow-by-blow description of these guys' thoughts on the next few movies, I'm sorry to let you down.

So I'm skipping a few hours later. It is now 5:00 in the morning.

"Well, that was a good movie" said 9 with a yawn, stretching. They had just finished watching Star Wars III, and everyone was pretty much ready to go to bed.

"Time to finish level 10" said 6, getting to his feet. "You with me, 9? 8?"

8 got up as well. "Count me in!"

9 observed 6 with a mock stern look. "Now, 6, what have I told you about playing Modern Warfare 2 without me? Of course I'm playing."

…maybe not everyone.

The three teenage boys went into the bedroom. 1 got up from the couch. "Well, I won't have a chance of sleep with them and their stuff blaring past 10:00" he grunted. "Might as well hang out on the computer."

1 went into the computer room.

7 said cheerfully, "Well, I'm going to go rot my brains playing video games."

She headed for the bedroom as well, yelling "6, you better not have my controller again!"

Then it was just the twins.

A smirk spread across 3's face as she turned to face her sister. "Speaking of 6…" she began.

4 held up her hands. "I'm not going there, 3. Yes, I kind of like him. Maybe he kind of likes me. So?"

3 folded her arms. "So it means I have another target pairing, other than 9 and 7!" she said with a smug look.

4 looked at her incredulously. "Since when have you--"

"OKAY, let's not go there" said 3 loudly. "Anyway, I just want to say that whatever you want, I support you 100%."

4 smiled gratefully. "Thanks, sis."

3 leaned back and sighed contentedly. "Of course, you'll have to put up with a considerable amount of poking and prodding into your private affairs, teasing both of you, and trying to get you to say things."

4 groaned and 3 waggled her finger. "Hey, I'm your sister. 50% supportive, 50% annoying, 100% 3."

4 rolled her eyes. "I'd say more like 99.9% annoying, .1% supportive."

"Hey, now."

They dozed off on the couch and a chair as yells were heard from the other room.

"AUGH!! You just shot my head off! I'm gonna kill you, 8!"

"Uh oh, moody female alert…"

"…"

"Wrong thing to say, man."

"7, would you mind taking that fork out of my ear?"

* * *

**A/N: XD**

**Well, that was fun.**

*** in the palmreading--Censored because 7 told me to. XD**

***--I got this from my friend EerieQuiet's MSTing of City Slickers (my C&H fic). You like it, tell them. They made it up.**

**In other words, have I mentioned that I am a major supporter of 4x6 and 9x7? HUGE supporter. Hence the slight drama.**

**I love writing for 3. She's just this sly, clever, tricky, traitorous, funny, annoying, gossip-spreading kid in this and I love it. Her sister's a bit different, as you can see.**

**Oh, and I have never played Modern Warfare 2, Dragon Age Origins, Grand Theft Auto IV, or any other games mentioned in here. Mainly because I have a Wii, not an Xbox.**

**So who's seen the Matrix? If you haven't, you must. It is one of the best movies I've ever seen, especially for the limited effects they had when it was made. I might even write for it one of these days...**

**Until next time (Wednesday, hopefully), reviews are lovee,**

**Skye/Mija/10**

**NARGLES!!  
**


	4. We're Gettin' A Christmas Tree!

**Mcpooky: Lol, Megan does that? When?**

**5islovesaidkittifreak: I am a master of funny and strange XD Thank you.**

**FaerieDeathKat: Yeah, I portray 9 as kind of a stupid klutz in this, though he is also funny and kind (I hope...D8) I love making people's day, zank youz 8)  
**

**AMG. Your friend Skye got it done on Monday. Yaaay! That means that maybe I can get another one out by Wednesday! Hopefully the karaoke one, which I've put off forever. Eh.**

**I apologize for the shortness of this one. I was in the spirit of the holidays 8D**

**Enjoy ^^

* * *

**

Everyone was sitting in easy chairs around the TV, watching the latest episode of South Park, when 6, 8, and 7 came back from the mall.

"Hey, guys!" said 6, coming over and resting his head on the back of the couch. "What'cha doing?"

"Watching TV" replied 5. He stretched and got up. "Well, I'm getting a drink." "I'll come too" said 9, running into the storage room.

"Hey, guys, you know what we haven't done yet?"

Everyone still in the main room turned to look at 8 and shook their heads.

He rolled his eyes. "It's obvious, you lot. What do we not have here that other people have?"

The others thought for a moment.

"Really good smoked fish?"

"DSL connection?"

"Health insurance?"

"The new Switchfoot album?"

"3 pounds of pistachio nut ice cream?"

"A Windows Vista computer?"

"The Spore game for Wii?"

"Oh, we've got to get that."

"Yeah, I've heard it's really good."

"It's got a whole bunch of arena matches."

"I'll buy it when I go to the store next. What were we talking about again?"

8 did a facepalm. "No, no, no, no, no! We don't have a freaking Christmas tree!"

Silence.

Then, in unison, the others went, "Ohhh."

3 jumped out of the chair. "Well, come on! Let's go get one!"

6 yelled in the back, "WE'RE GOING TO GET A CHRISTMAS TREE, GUYS!! ANYONE WANT TO COME WITH?"

Immediately 5 and 9 came speeding out of the backroom and skidded to a stop in front of the door. 5 managed to hold back; 9 rammed in to the door.

CRASH!!

He awoke to find everyone looking over him. "Nice work, genius, now we need the door repaired."

He rubbed his head. "Not my fault the floor's so slippery" he muttered.

6 clapped his hands. "Well, come on guys, let's go."

They took a bus to a smaller part of town and found a nice tree place.

4 wandered around, looking at all the trees with a smile on her face.

She saw a good one at the edge of the lot, and was about to stride over to it when she heard a shout. "HEY, 4!! LOOK OUT!!'

Then 9, 8, 6, 7, and 3 came down on a sled, tumbling over trees and breaking off some branches. 3 grabbed 4's arm and she was pulled along as they practically flew downhill.

"AAAAAAAH!" 4 screamed as the sled shot down an almost vertical slope.

As they blasted down, 4 yelled in 3's ear, "Where'd you find the sled?"

3 replied in a loud voice. "Found it at the edge of the lot. What you should be asking is, 'Why is that tree place right in the middle of a huge hill?'"

4 agreed.

Then they heard 9's warning yell. "ROCK!!!"

There was a SMASH as the sled slammed into the rock and they all went flying into the snow.

4 was buried in a snow bank. She hastily dug herself out and looked around for the others.

9 and 3 were both hanging from a tree. "Wow!" gasped 9, trying to recover from slamming into a branch. "_That_ was the most fun I've had all week!"

8 was sitting at the base of the tree, looking disoriented. "Easy for you to say" he grunted. "_You_ didn't get flung into a tree going 50 miles per hour."

3 pricked her ears, then leapt down from the tree. She dug 7 out from under the snow. 7 panted as she brushed snow off of herself. "Whew! I wondered when you'd find me."

7 looked over to the tree that 8 had slammed into. "Cool, there's an impact mark where you hit."

8 glanced up. "You're right. Weird."

They started to trek up the hill.

4 raised an eyebrow at 3. "So who started this?"

She grinned. "Who do you think?"

4 rolled her eyes and put up her hands. "You know what? I do _not_ want to know. So shut up. I mean it" she added as 3 opened her mouth. "I seriously don't."

Eventually, they reached the tree lot again and met 5. "Where were you guys?" he exclaimed. "I couldn't find you anywhere?"

The guilty glanced at each other, then tried--and failed--to smile innocently.

He sighed. "If it involves an angry tiger, an escaped mental convict, or a S.W.A.T team…"

8 shook his head. "No, no, and no. In fact, we hardly caused any property damage."

5 nodded and pointed at a tree. "I think we'll get that one."

The seven younger-aged dogs stared at the tree, open-mouthed and drooling. A beam of light was shining on it.

5 snapped them out of it. "Hey, sir, we want to buy this tree."

Soon they were heading home in a pickup truck, since you couldn't exactly tie a tree to a bus.

When they came in, very weird music was playing.

Weird, disturbing, scary, _old_ music.

That's right: '80's pop music.

"AAAAAAAAH!!" screamed all of the teenagers. They ran for the door to the bedroom and managed to open the door. They fell inside and 9 slammed the door shut.

They threw themselves under their beds and stuffed their fingers in their ears, trying to block the noise.

5 was the only one able to stand it. He found it blaring out of the speakers from 1's desktop computer.

"How long is this going to keep up?" 5 asked him. 1 shrugged and actually smiled for once.

"Hey, it keeps them out of my fur."

5 rolled his eyes and turned it off. Immediately there was the thump of the teenagers jumping out of their beds and running out into the main room to gawk over the tree.

The tree. Right.

5 went out to set it up. 8 helped, being somewhat stronger than the others, and the two of them managed to get the tree in the stand. When it was over, they all cheered.

"I'll get the lights!" "I'll get the ornaments!" "I'll get the tinsel!"

3 grabbed 4 and they ran out of the mess of the others.

"We barely just survived!" gasped 3. 4 looked reluctantly back at the tree. "It's our first Christmas. Shouldn't we help?"

3 waited a moment. Then she shrugged. "We can come back when they've got everything, now come on, I want a Coke."

So 4 followed her sister into the storage room. They both took sodas and headed out to watch the show as a song started to play in the background.

_Schools out, Christmas break_

_Home for the holidays, meatloaf and fruitcake_

_Off to grandmas, it's so boring (aw, mom!)_

_Screaming kids and grandpa's snoring_

6 had the lights, and he was stringing them up. Unfortunately, he's not too good with electric stuff, and, uh…

FZZZT!! "YAAAAH!"

6 was unconscious on the floor, the white part of his fur blackened with soot.

7 looked down on him with folded arms. "Sheesh. Even 9 knows how to put up Christmas lights." She scratched her chin. "Or does he?"

_My aunt Margaret's lost her mind_

_Trippin' on a train set, have another box of wine_

8 and 9 were tossing the tinsel on the tree. 9 got a sly look on his face, then he stuffed tinsel in 8's ears. 8 yelped, turned, and tackled 9, who just managed to escape.

8 then said words like, well, I can't exactly repeat that now, can I?

_It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

_I must be on Santa Clauses ----list_

_The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_

_Shoot me now, I'm sick of all my relatives_

_Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

7 and 6 finished putting on the tinsel as 5 fixed the lights. Then they began putting up ornaments. 8 was still chasing 9 around the room, and 3 and 4 were cheering them on.

Well, maybe not 4.

"GO, 8!" screamed 3. 9 glared at her as he started his 3rd lap around the room. "You're taking sides?"

3 grinned. "Not exactly."

Then she pulled a string--don't know how that got there--and 8 tripped and fell on his face.

9 pointed behind him and laughed loudly. "HA!"

_Uncle Richard he's a weirdo_

_Passing out pictures of himself in a Speedo_

_My cousin Ashley, her singing really sucks_

_Blames it on her drummer and acid reflux_

_My brother's wife is really hot_

_She pulled me in the bathroom, I hope we don't get caught_

3 leaned back in her chair. "Well, I'm going to go put up mistletoe."

4 stared at her. 3 grinned wickedly. "This should be fun." Then she skipped over to a doorway and put up a little plant. She continued to the next. And the next. And she put one over the food and drinks table, too.

4 did a facepalm.

_It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

_I must be on Santa Clauses ----list_

_The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_

_Shoot me now, I'm sick of all my relatives_

_Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

Once the ornaments were put on, everyone gathered around the tree. 9 went over to plug it in. "Alright guys, here we go!" And he put the plug in the wall.

FAZZZOOOOOOP….

_We haven't even opened our presents yet but now it's time to start_

_So I'll fake a smile 'cause its going back to Wal-Mart_

Everyone regarded the tree; the lights hadn't turned on. Oh, and 9 was covered in soot.

He scratched his head. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen…"

_It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

_I must be on Santa Clauses ----list_

_The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_

_Shoot me now, I'm sick of all my relatives_

_Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

So while 9, 8, and 5 struggled with the lights, 3 relaxed and lay back in her chair.

_Ho ho ho, I'm Santa W Claus, and I approve this message._

She was ready for the holidays.

* * *

**A/N: I freaking love that song XD**

**Again, that was short, but I liked the ending :3 I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Howabout that? Two chapters in two days! I started it this morning, finished it after homework tonight.  
Not much 4x6 in this chappie, but whether you like it or not, some of the others will be STUFFED TO THE BRIM with it.**

**If any of you guys like 80's pop music, I apologize XD I just don't like much old music.**

**Hmm...oh yush! Remember last chapter, 7 did stuff on a calculator and the number she got was 34,679? (or something like that). Those numbers (3, 4, 6, 7, 9)are my favorite characters. In this fic and out. I suppose 9 can be kind of a dumbass sometimes, but I find it amusing. Especially his stupidness with the popcorn machine.**

**Well, I'll update soon, reviews are lovee, until next time,**

**Skye/Mija/10  
**


	5. Karaoke Night and Random Explosions

**A/N: **

**Mcpooky: I do now X3 See you this weekend! :D**

**Yess! I managed to finish this before Friday! Now I can upload the Christmas shopping chapter tomorrow, and write another one over the weekend!  
Well, as promised, this is the famed karaoke chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

3 and 4 were chatting with 7 when they heard a loud noise from another room.

It sounded like, "&^$%$ *&%$ #%$# (*&&!!"

And then 9, 8, and 6 came running out of a back room, one of them holding a broken vial, and their faces and chests were covered in black stuff. Then--

BOOM!!

The explosion knocked them backwards, and they tumbled into the fruit punch, which, of course, fell on them.

When it came in contact with the black stuff, it evaporated with a hiss. But apparently it hurt them, too, and they screamed and rolled away from it, yelping when the pain struck.

Then they crashed into a table, and yelped again before settling.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then they hurried over to the boys.

They were still awake, wincing, and then 9 grinned feebly and said in a weak voice, "I take it we weren't supposed to shake the vial that said 'Do Not Shake'"

"Annnnd we might have wanted to read the manual" panted 6.

"Maybe looked at that caution sign on the bottle…" said 8 before passing out on the floor.

3 and 4 raised eyebrows at each other. "How about now, then?" asked 3 with a smirk. 4 rolled her eyes, and they went to get some soda.

5 and 7 dragged the three teenage boys to a bathtub.

They then sprayed a hose in their faces.

"AAAAH! WHAT THE *glub* THE *glub* AAAACK!!"

Eventually, the black stuff was off their faces and torsos, and they were sopping wet.

They dried themselves off, then the five of them joined 3 and 4 in the easy chairs.

3 was playing her DS. Apparently multiplayer, as she and 4 were sitting opposite each other and focusing hard.

"HA!" 3 shouted, making everyone jump. 4 scowled. 3 stood on the back of the chair, and did a little dancing thing while sticking out her tongue and singing in a loud voice."_4 is a loo-ser, 4 is a loo-ser_--WAAH!" she yelled as she fell off the back of the chair.

4 laughed and turned off her DS. She faced the others. "So, what should we do?"

8 shrugged. 7 left for the other room, saying, "I'll check the calendar."

She came back holding it. "Good news, guys!"

She held up the calendar and everyone looked at it.

5 grinned. "Hey, it's karaoke night!"

9 jumped on the ottoman and cheered, "WOOHOO!! I'm going first!!"

He jumped up on the stage, and fiddled with the karaoke machine.

Then he pressed a button and strode to the middle of the stage.

3 and 4 went up to the rafters to aim the spotlights and Christmas lights.

Soon everything was on, except for the main lights, and three spotlights were on the stage where 9 waited.

A beat started. Then 9 started singing,

"_One, two, three, four_

_I know what you're thinkin'_

_We were goin' down_

_I can feel the sinkin'_

_But then I came around_

_And everyone I've loved before_

_Flashed before my eyes_

_And nothin' mattered anymore_

_I looked into the sky_

_Well we all want something better than_

_We wish for something new_

_Well we all want something beautiful_

_Wish for something true_

_Been lookin' for a reason and_

_Something to lose_

_When the wheels come down_

_When the wheels touch ground_

_And you feel like it's all over_

_There's another round for you_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_Now your head is spinnin'_

_Broken hearts will mend_

_This is our beginning_

_Comin' to an end_

_Well, you wanted something beautiful_

_You wished for something new_

_Well, you wanted something better than_

_Wished for something true_

_Been lookin for a reason and_

_Something to lose_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)_

_And you feel like it's all over_

_There's another round for you_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_Oh_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)_

_And you feel like it's all over_

_There's another round for you_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_

_When the wheels touch ground (When the wheels touch ground)_

_And you feel like it's all over_

_There's another round for you_

_When the wheels come down (When the wheels come down)_"

Everyone applauded and cheered loudly as he ended with a flourish.

"Pick someone else!" yelled 3 from the rafters.

9 looked around, then grinned and shouted, "6, get up here!"

6 climbed to the stage as 9 left, and he fiddled with the knobs on the machine.

Then he went to the middle of the stage and waited for the lyrics to show up on the screen.

"_I wonder what it's like to be the rainmaker_

_I wonder what it's like to know that I make the rain_

_I'd store it in boxes with little yellow tags on everyone_

_And you can come see them when I'm done, when I'm done_

_I wonder what it's like to be a super hero_

_I wonder where I'd go if I could fly around downtown_

_From some other planet, I get this funky high on yellow sun_

_Boy I bet my friends will all be stunned, they're stunned_

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here_

_If I were someone else would this all fall apart_

_Strange, where were you when we started this gig_

_I wish the real world would just stop hassling me_

_I wonder what it's like to be the head honcho_

_I wonder what I'd do if they all did just what I said_

_I'd shout out an order, I think we're out of this man get me some_

_Boy don't make me wanna change my tone, my tone_

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here_

_If I were someone else would this all fall apart_

_Strange, where were you when we started this gig_

_I wish the real world would just stop hassling me_

_Please don't change, please don't break_

_The only thing that seems to work at all is you_

_Please don't change, at all from me_

_To you, and you to me_

_Straight up, what did you hope to learn about here_

_If I were someone else would this all fall apart_

_Strange, where were you when we started this gig_

_I wish the real world would just stop hassling me_

_And you_

_And me_"

Everyone applauded again, and they all took a break to get some soda. 3 and 4 clambered down from the loft to get a Fanta and a Sprite before manning the lights again.

Next up was 7. She knew what to do right away.

Hers started quickly.

"_Stayed awake all night toss and turnin'_

_Now my bloodshot eyes are burnin'_

_Workin' out why this ain't workin'_

_Fight after fight after fight_

_And now it's killin' me_

_You were too busy to believe in_

_All the run away dreams I was dreamin'_

_Time to pack up and go I'm leavin'_

_Fight after fight after fight_

_And now I gotta be_

_On my own_

_And living in a world alone_

_Gets better every day_

_That I don't have to say 'I'm sorry, I'm coming home'_

_I'm gonna make it on my own_

_I'll always take the harder road_

_Gets better every day_

_That I don't have to say 'I'm sorry, I'm coming home'_

_How'd you end up oh so jaded_

_Cynical and so sedated_

_Can't live in this world you created_

_Day after day after day_

_And now I gotta be_

_On my own_

_And living in a world alone_

_Gets better every day_

_That I don't have to say 'I'm sorry, I'm coming home'_

_I'm gonna make it on my own_

_I'll always take the harder road_

_Gets better every day_

_That I don't have to say 'I'm sorry, I'm coming home'_

_You will always be the lonely one_

_You will always try to swallow the sun_

_Just remember you can never make it rain on anyone_

_On my own_

_And living in a world alone_

_Gets better every day_

_Cause I don't have to say_

_And now you're killin' me_

_On my own_

_And living in a world alone_

_Gets better every day_

_That I don't have to say 'I'm sorry, I'm coming home'_

_I'm gonna make it on my own_

_I'll always take the harder road_

_Gets better every day_

_That I don't have to say 'I'm sorry, I'm coming home'_

_I'll make it on my own_

_(I'm sorry, I won't be coming home)_

_I'll make it on my own_

_(I'm sorry, I won't be coming home)_

_I'll make it on my own_

_(I'm sorry, I won't be coming home)_

_I'll make it on my own_

_(I'm sorry I won't be coming home)_"

The audience of dogs practically erupted. 3 and 4 almost fell off the rafters. 7 was surprised and pleased. She saw the twins and said loudly, "3, your turn."

That time 3 actually did fall off the rafters.

After about 5 minutes that involved some shouting, a few band-aids, laughter, and tripping up the stairs, 3 was ready to do her part.

"_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_

_You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older_

_But the meteor men beg to differ_

_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_

_The water's getting warm so you might as well swim_

_My world's on fire, how about yours_

_That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

_Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Somebody once asked 'Could you spare some change for gas_

_I need to get myself away from this place'_

_I said 'Yep, what a concept_

_I could use a little fuel myself_

_And we could all use a little change'_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play_

_Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_"

3 looked around the room, grinning, as her sister and the others applauded loudly. "Gad, I love that song. 8, you're up!"

8 nodded and strode up. He messed around with the machine for a few seconds, then tapped his foot to the song as it started.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tight so much more awake_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tight, so much more awake_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I've become so tight so much more awake_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_(Tired of being what you want me to be)_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_(Tired of being what you want me to be)_"

There was a stunned silence, then everyone whistled and cheered. 8 grinned, and he was a little stunned too, he didn't know how well he could sing.

He called 4 up next, and she was blushing like crazy. But she chose her song, and plunged into it without hesitation.

"_You're in control_

_Is there anywhere you wanna go_

_You're in control_

_Is there anything you wanna know_

_The future's for discovering_

_The space in which we travel in_

_From the top of the first page_

_To the end of the last day_

_From the start in your own way_

_You just want somebody listening to what you say _

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_Under the surface trying to break through_

_Deciphering the codes in you_

_I need a compass, draw me a map_

_I'm on the top, I can't get back_

_Whoa, whoa_

_The first line on the first page_

_To the end of the last page (you were looking at)_

_From the start in your own way_

_You just want somebody listening to what you say_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_You just want somebody listening to what you say_

_You just want somebody listening to what you say_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_Is there anybody out there who_

_Is lost and hurt and lonely too_

_Are they bleeding all your colors into one_

_And if you come undone_

_As if you've been run through_

_Some catapult it fired you_

_You wonder if your chance'll ever come_

_Or if you're stuck in square one_"

3 clapped for her sister, but to her disappointment she couldn't find any secret meaning in her sister's chosen song. _Ah well. Maybe next karaoke night._

Next they hollered for 5. He pressed a few buttons, and his song started right away.

"_Take back the city for yourself tonight_

_Or I'll take back the city for me_

_Take back the city for yourself tonight_

_Whoa_

_God knows you put your life in two at times_

_And it's both cradled you and crushed_

_But now it's time to make your own demands_

_Whoa_

_All these years later and it's killing me_

_Your broken records and words_

_Ten thousand craters where it all should be_

_Whoa_

_No need to put your words into my mouth_

_Don't need convincing at all_

_I love this place enough to have no doubt_

_Whoa_

_It's a mess_

_It's a start_

_It's a flawed work of art_

_Your city, your call_

_Every crack, every wall_

_Pick a side, pick a fight_

_Get your epitaph right_

_You can sing 'til you drop_

_Cause the fun just never stops_

_I love this city tonight_

_I love this city always_

_It bares its teeth like a light_

_And spits me out after days_

_But we're all gluttons for it_

_We know what's wrong and it's right_

_For every time it's been hit_

_Take back the city tonight_

_Tell me you never wanted more from this_

_And I will stop talking now_

_One perfect partner, one eternal kiss_

_Whoa_

_Take back the city for yourself tonight_

_Or I'll take back the city for me_

_Take back the city for yourself tonight_

_Whoa_

_It's a mess_

_It's a start_

_It's a flawed work of art_

_Your city, your call_

_Every crack, every wall_

_Pick a side, pick a fight_

_Get your epitaph right_

_You can sing 'til you drop_

_Cause the fun just never stops_

_I love this city tonight_

_I love this city always_

_It bears it's teeth like a light_

_And spits me out after days_

_But we're all gluttons for it_

_We know what's wrong and it's right_

_For every time it's been hit_

_Take back the city tonight_

_I love this city tonight_

_I love this city always_

_It bears it's teeth like a light_

_And spits me out after days_

_But we're all gluttons for it_

_We know what's wrong and it's right_

_For every time it's been hit_

_Take back the city tonight_

_I love this city tonight_

_I love this city always_

_I love this city tonight_

_I love this city always_"

Everyone applauded loudly, and then they realized that, all too soon, nobody was left.

"Well, this kinda fails" said 7, slumping in a chair. But eventually, everyone was content to listen to Christmas music on the radio and drum their fingers to the beat.

Then 1 shouted, "OKAY, WHO ORDERED THE ANIT-1 POSTER?!"

3 jumped out of her chair, and ran into the other room, yelling "That would be mine!"

6 scratched his chin thoughtfully and grinned. "Cool, they make those?"

1 left the computer room in a huff. He went into the storage room, probably to eat.

Everyone else went into the computer room.

…except for 9.

A few minutes later, he strode into the computer room and said cheerfully, "Ah, don't you guys just love the holiday season? The tree, the presents, the fire crackling in the fireplace, eggnog, hollow chocolate Santas…"

The others were all looking at him. Then 4 said in a trembling, quiet voice, "We…don't have a fireplace…"

There was one moment of silence.

Then everyone screamed, "AAAAAAAAHHH!"

I won't go into details, but let's just say that a bit later, everyone was outside, shivering, chucking buckets of snow inside the house.

…annnnd a bit later, they were cleaning the house.

…and about 45 minutes from the first disaster, they were all sitting in the chairs again.

Most of them glared at 9.

He raised his hands in surrender and demanded, "What did I do?"

And the others did facepalms.

"What did you do? Oh, let's think…" 3 said, being mock thoughtful. "YOU FREAKING LIT THE HOUSE ON FIRE, YOU IDIOT!!"

9 tumbled over and lay face up on the floor. "Hey, I found a flamethrower, what did you expect me to do?"

7 stood up. "That would be my flamethrower, I ordered it online. I should have probably put it in my room…ah well."

3 looked at 7. She looked like she was about to explode.

"7, WHY DO YOU HAVE A FLAMETHROWER?!"

Someone tapped 4 on the shoulder. She looked over at 6. "Let's get out of here" he muttered with a grin. "Your sister's in one of her moods again."

They headed out the back door and into the backyard. It was cold, and covered in snow, but the air was clean and not full of screaming, like it usually was in the house.

"There's a little hill that's great for stargazing" 6 told 4. "If you want to go up there."

She nodded and said quietly, "I'd like that."

She followed him across the yard and up a hill. They sat down and looked at the sky.

"Neat, huh? I found this the day we moved in. Exploring, you know" 6 explained. He pointed at a group of stars. "You see those three stars? The ones in a line? That's Orion's belt. But, you probably already knew that."

4 shook her head with a weak grin. "Actually, no. I don't know anything about stars."

6 laughed. "I didn't either, until I came out here every night. I can tell you more."

4 smiled. "Sure. Teach me, O Grand Master."

Meanwhile, 3 had decided to recover from her "mood" by playing Modern Warfare 2 with 8 and 9. 7 and 5 were watching them.

"Ha!"

"Aw, shazbot! 3, you can't go blowing me up like that! AAH!"

"Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha h--GURK-"

8 had 9 in a headlock. "Do the Nelson laugh _one more time_…" he threatened.

9 grinned widely and yelled, "HA HA!"

Then 8 abandoned the headlock and tackled 9.

"AUUGH!!"

"GUYS!!" yelled 3. "If you're not going to play, get out of the room!"

They hastily grabbed their controllers and rejoined the game, only to find out that 3 had shot them repeatedly while they were wrestling and they had each died 3 times.

"3!!"

"Ha ha!"

A bit later, 3 paused the game to go get a soda, and as she popped the can of her Coke, she realized that 4 and 6 weren't around.

Then she grinned, and started laughing like a madwoman. 1 stuck his head out of the computer room and said irritably, "Do you mind? I'm trying to work, here."

3 rolled her eyes. "Sure. Sure." Then she headed back to the bedroom.

As she successfully blew off the heads of 8 and 9, repeatedly, she wondered what her sister and 6 were up to…

As it turns out, they were now discussing a video that 6 had seen on YouTube the other day.

"…and then this guy said, 'Huh huh huh, he said nuts' and this other guy points at him and screams, 'OMG! PERV ALERT!'"

6 shook his head with an exasperated grin. "It was the weirdest video I've ever seen."

4 raised an eyebrow and said, "Even the one about the guy who swallowed a balloon, and he floated into the air?"

6 considered this. "Yeah. Weirder."

4 laughed, and lay back in the snow, watching the stars glow in the sky. She yawned, and checked her watch. "Wow, it's already 2:00? Where did the time go?" She got up and stretched, then she turned to look at 6. "This is a great place. Thanks for showing me."

He nodded. "No problem. I thought you'd like it."

She smiled, and then they both headed down to the house.

4 came in to see complete pandemonium. 8 and 9 had attacked each other again, 3 was yelling at them, 1 was wearing headphones at the other side of the room, 5 was watching TV with headphones, and 7 was egging 8 and 9 on.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" she chanted, as 3 continued screaming her lungs out.

1 was muttering, "Please, God, make it stop, make it stop--"

4 and 6 looked at each other and shrugged. Then 6 ran and jumped on top of 8 and 9, yelling, "ALRIGHT GUYS, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!"

4 went into the bedroom to play her DS for a while.

Undoubtedly, she had had a good night.

* * *

**A/N: 4x6 PLZ?! Oh yush. It's been growing on me ever since late November 83**

**Songs were, in order: Wheels by Foo Fighters, Real World by Matchbox 20, On My Own by Hedley (fits 7 perfectly, might make an AMV out of that), All Star by Smash Mouth, Numb by Linkin Park (fits 8 a little bit...maybe if he actually had a brain in the movie :\), Square One by Coldplay, and Take Back the City by Snow Patrol.  
Alright, so, maybe I ripped SOME things off in this chapter: FoxTrot, Ctrl+Alt+Del, and...I think that's it.**

**So, expect a new chapter by Sunday, reviews are lovee, until next time,**

**Skye/Mija/10**

**P.S. I've got an idea for a story about winged stitchpunks called Advanced, and I love it! You can expect it out maybe in February.  
**


	6. Advertisements are Extremely Annoying

**A/N: Not the Christmas shopping chapter. That's next chap.**

**

* * *

**

"Guys! Guys!" yelled 3 as she ran into the main room, holding a can of Sprite. "I have some news from the author!"

Everyone else looked over at her. "What is it?" asked 5.

3 stopped and clasped her hands behind her back. "Well, see, since she really needs money, she's going to interrupt our fanfic to advertise other people's fics, TV shows, movies, music, oh, and she's going to have us sing Christmas carols."

7 rolled her eyes. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever--

WE INTERRUPT THIS FANFIC FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE

A few years after the first generation died…

"So we were created by others?" "Yes. They made us to continue on their mission."

A new, more powerful group rises…

"How are we better?" "Well, we're taller, for one thing."

To destroy the army of machines once and for all.

"These ones are different. There's only one--no, make that two--ways to kill them."

But the second generation has a better chance, for they have things that the first didn't: they are smarter…

"Obviously, if you connect this wire to that one and then hook up this metal with that claw, we should get a charge." "…"

They are faster…

"Ha! Beat you in 5 seconds!" "Curses. My record was 4."

They are stronger…

"Woohoo! New weightlifting champ!" "…you're lifting boulders?"

And they have…

/smashes into rock wall/ "Owwch…"

Wings.

"Hey, flying's fun! Especially when you guys crash!" "Hmmph."

/catchy suspenseful music starts/

Meet W11…

"Ohh, I don't like this, I really don't like this…"

W12…

"Guys! Look! I'm on top of the --WHOA!" /falls behind rock/

W14…

"Why should we trust her? She apparently doesn't care if we live or die."

W15…

"As long as you want me to, I'll be our leader, and that'll only end when I'm no longer alive."

W16…

"Hey, screw this. I'm going to fight."

W17…

"It's good to know that we can figure things out."

W18…

"No one is expendable. No one."

W19…

"Whether I'm your savior or not, I'm just another one of us."

And W20…

"I'll follow you, I'll do what you say. I promise I won't let you down."

These are the Winged. This is their quest.

"We're ready, let's go."

Advanced. A new 9 fanfic. Coming this February.

"I say this now, in front of all who stand with me. While I lead you, none of us will die."

Rated T.

WE NOW RESUME THE REGULARY SCHEDUALED PROGRAMMING.

7 looked up. "3, did the author say anything about advertising her own fics?" she asked, a little irritated. "I don't think she'd be paid for that."

A brown dog poofed in. "No" 10 said cheerfully. "But I wanted to give the readers a taste of something that'll come soon."

Then 10 poofed away. 7 sighed. "Joy. Well, I guess we can try to live our normal--"

Suddenly they all burst into song. "JINGLE BELLS, JUNGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY!! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGH!! JUNGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY!! OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIIIIIIIIIGH!!"

After singing their lungs out, they fell back into our chairs, panting and wheezing.

7 glared at the ceiling again. "I wish she wouldn't _do_ that."

4 yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm going to go outside."

3 raised an eyebrow at her. "Outside? 4, you're even stupider than I thought. Not that I think you're stupid or anything."

4 rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Coming, 6?"

6 leapt to his feet, but then tried to cover it up by hurriedly swiping the chair cushion. "Ow, I think there's a thorn in there--yeah, I'm coming."

That insane smile of 3s lit her face, and she said, "I'll come with you."

6 did a facepalm behind 4. But, since she was shorter than him, it was clearly visible to 3.

3s grin stretched from one side of her face to the other. "I bet there's something interesting out there."

"FFFFFFFFFine" said 4 through gritted teeth. "Come on, 6."

The three of them went out the back door and 3 shut it, her crazy smile just showing for a minute inside the house.

Silence for one moment…

Then the remaining few started singing loudly, "IT'S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOT LIKE CHRISTMAS…."

3 followed 4 and 6 across the snow-covered yard and up the little stargazing hill.

"You found this place, 6?" asked 3, looking up at the stars. He nodded, looking proud. "The day we moved in. I go here some nights, just to look up and--"

WE INTERRUPT THIS FANFIC FOR AN IMPORTANT MESS--"

6s head squeezed through the test pattern that had appeared. "WAIT! MIJA! AT LEAST LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCE!!" he yelled loudly.

Your author, now in her usual fursona's shape, sighed and said, "Okay, whatever. But hurry up, I have to fit in at least seven more of them."

6 took a deep breath and recited his sentence over, now back at the hill with 3 and 4.

"I go here some nights, just to look up and try and find constellations I know."

Mija cracked her fingers and pressed a button on her keyboard.

WE INTERRUPT THIS FANFIC FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE

The countdown has begun!

/party noises/

In exactly 10 days, a great cheer will be spreading across the nation, and DO YOU KNOW WHY?"

/person off-screen/ "WHY?"

Because…

/starts singing/ 9's gonna be on DVD and Blu-ray, oh what a joyful time of year! Yes the kids will delight and run to buy, the movie they released 4 days after Chriiiiistmaaaaaas daaaaaaaaaaaaay!!

/applause/

WE NOW RETURN TO YOUR REGULARY SCHEDUALED INSANITY, I MEAN PROGRAMMING.

Mija rolled her eyes. Stupid words, kept messing up.

We rejoin our current subjects 4 and 6, and of course, the hopeless romantic 3.

She was casting glances at her sister and her friend, trying to find a good moment to--"

3 got up from the snowy ground and said "I'm gonna go get some drinks. You guys want anything?"

6 looked up at her. "Yeah, I'll have a Dr. Pepper."

They both turned to 4. "Nothing for me, thanks" she declined.

3 shrugged and said cheerfully, "Suit yourself." Then she skipped down the hill.

4 rolled her eyes and thought gratefully, _Finally, my sister isn't poking into my time with 6._

Her stomach gave a lurch when she had that thought.

Then she groaned loudly. 6 glanced at her in surprise. "What?"

She looked at her gray-furred torso. "My stomach hurts for some reason. It's nothing, I'm fine now."

6 still looked concerned. At his worried stare, 4 waved her hand. "Look, I'm fine."

He closed his eyes and turned his face to the sky. Then he opened them and grinned at her. "It's weird. Sometimes I swear I can feel the stars' light."

4 cocked her head and smiled back. "You're pulling my leg."

"No, I'm not!"

In a bush, not far away, 3 was listening to the conversation. She smirked. It was so bloody obvious they liked each other, she could scream.

But she didn't.

She had promised her sister, remember.

Instead, she had pressed the 'Record' button on her phone. She had almost everything they've said since she left to 'go get drinks.'

4 was gazing at the heavens when she realized something. She turned to 6 and said, "You know, we haven't been interrupted by a commercial in a while."

Suddenly, they both started singing, "OH CHRISTMAS TREE, OH CHRISTMAS TREE, HOW LOVELY ARE THY BRANCHES!! OH CHRISTMAS TREE, OH CHRISTMAS TREE, /insert lyrics that I can't remember/!!!!"

6 glared mockingly at 4. "Nice work, genius, now we're cursed!" he said with a grin.

Meanwhile, back at the house, 9 had been sitting at a table, when he saw a pencil and a piece of paper. His eyes shot open wide and he grabbed both writing utensil and white sheet.

He thought for a moment, then started writing.

He grinned widely. "Pfft, yes. Why didn't I think of this earlier? Now she can see my romantic side without being reminded about how big of a klutz I am."

"Who?"

9 jumped a foot in the air. "GAH! …sheesh, 5, don't scare me like that."

5 was leaning against the chair, smirking. "I ask again, who?"

9 shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I uh, you know, I was just talking to myself, just my little--" "7, right?"

9 buried his face in his hands. "Uggh, you can _tell_?!"

5 rolled his eyes and said, "I guess I'm just perceptive. So what are you doing?"

9 bit his lip. "Umm…"

5 picked up the paper. "'You are as the moon; wonderful, graceful, a light in a cold night.

My heart beats only for you, you are all that is right. You are like a fire; wild, untamed, amazing. I run only to you, for your fire blazing.'"

5 looked at 9, a hint of a grin stealing across his face. "9…"

9 grimaced. "It's god-awful, I know."

5 scratched his head. "The words 'god-awful' don't even begin to describe it. 9, you're freaking 17. 17-year-olds don't write love poems to girls they like, idiot, they try and act cool around them and do the things that make them laugh."

9 folded his arms. "And how would you know?"

5 whistled innocently.

9 rolled his eyes. "You've been watching teenage sitcoms again, haven't you?"

5 widened his eyes and raised his hands. "They can be funny, okay?!"

9 sighed. "Whatever. Acting cool's totally out of the question, I'm such an idiot I'll probably set the house on fire again."

Then he grinned and laughed. "Man, that was a riot, remember?"

"9, it was only two days ago."

"Eh."

He got up and stretched. "I feel like playing video games. HEY, 8!!"

9 met 8 at the drink table, and they grabbed Coke cans and headed for the bedroom.

5 relaxed and watched TV.

_Wait a minute…_

There was a scream from the other room, and then the two boys ran out and jumped under a table. "It-it-it's after us!!" stammered 9, covering his head with a pillow.

5 turned to the bedroom. There was something just visible in the shadows…

Then it jumped out. It was dark gray, with a bird skull and wicked sharp beak. A shriek sounded from the things throat, and it crept forward on two legs.

"What to do…" muttered 5. He then picked up the coffee table, revealing 9 and 8 underneath ("Hey! Now we're gonna die!!" screamed the boys), and hurled it at the thing. It dodged it, and the coffee table smashed into the wall.

"Phoo!" came a voice. "You don't have to resort to violence. I just wanted to have a little fun."

8 and 9, who had hid behind a chair, poked their heads out.

8 narrowed his eyes. "7?!"

The thing apparently took off it's own head and then 7 was grinning at them, holding the mask under her arm. "Cool, huh? I found it under 4's--"

Suddenly the four of them went rigid and then belted out, "DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY, FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!! TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY, FA LA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!!"

7 gasped and coughed, then she said angrily, "I'm going to have a word with our _dear _author about us singing EVERY FIVE MINUTES!"

She pressed a button in the wall, and then climbed some stairs that appeared afterwards.

A few minutes later, she came back down. "Well, she agreed to stop having us sing, but we do still have to let ads pop in every once and a while" said 7.

8 shrugged. "Better than nothing."

5 coughed. "Anyway, where did you find it, 7?"

"Under 4s bed. It was in a box with this armor thing. Awesome, huh?"

Then 3 came running in. She skidded to a stop when she saw 7. "…you're wearing your present?"

7 looked at the helmet, and then grinned widely. "This is my present? Oh. Okay." She ran and stuffed the armor and helmet back in the box, and shoved it under 4s bed again.

She came out brushing her hands together. "There we go. Good as new." She turned to 3. "So what's the latest with your sis?"

3 thought for a moment. "Well…currentlyshe'''!"

She shot off towards the drink table, grabbed a Dr. Pepper and a Fanta, then ran out the door.

Everyone stared after her for a moment, then went back to whatever they were doing before. It was pretty much normal for 3 to do something like that.

WE INTERRUPT THIS FANFIC FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Skye was a girl who liked watching AMVs…so what did she do when she got sucked into one?

"Hey, am I in…AWESOME!!"

Meeting friends and enemies…

"Wicked, I finally get to meet my idol! And she's fictional!"

With upsides…

"You know, I really like it here. I can destroy things and no one yells at me!"

And downsides…

"So what kind of music do you have?" "…what's music?" "…dammit."

And Skye will join our heros…

As a dog…

Named 10.

"You know, I've always wanted a tattoo. This rocks."

But horrors lurk, horrors that none of them knew about…

"Yes, I can speak. It's something I developed after a while. Not like _these_ morons." /kicks machine/

"Apparently, these machines spun a dream world long ago, that dulled our senses and pulled us to their side." "How is that important?" "They're trying to do it again."

And now…

Only one can save them…

From destruction.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I can't lead you! I'm not even supposed to be here, remember?"

10…

"Well of course I'll help, I kinda have to, don't I?"

It was you all along…

"I'm not leaving until I get all of you out!"

You

Are

The

"I don't know whether this was supposed to happen or not…but I like it!"

Hero

"Oh…crap. We're screwed." "Isn't there something we can do?" "Yeah, scream like little children. That's all I can think of right now."

The Final Hero

A 9 fanfic, featuring 10. Coming in January.

"Not long of a wait! Nope, nope…" Time passes. "…nope, nope, nope, hurry up already, dammit!"

Rated T.

WE NOW RETURN TO YOUR REGULARY SCHEDUALED PROGRAMMING.

4 looked up at the stars, then at 6 with a smile. "Finally a good place to put a preview."

6 rolled his eyes and yelled, "MIJA, YOU'RE ADVERTISING YOUR OWN FICS AGAIN!!"

Then 10 popped in. "Yeah, it turns out I'm being paid for that now" she said, grinning. "But we're done with ads for the night." Then she vanished.

Then 3 came streaking back up the hill. She thrust the Dr. Pepper into 6's hands and then bicycled down the hill, her legs moving incredibly fast, and shot into the house.

4 raised an eyebrow. "What's with her?"

6 shrugged and drank his Dr. Pepper. "Eh. Maybe she had to pause a video game or something. You know what 8 and 9 do when that happens…they unpause it and shoot her character 50 times."

4 laughed. "Yeah, heh."

They sat in silence for a while.

Then suddenly, music started playing in a corner. It was the song You and I, by Anarbor.

_You and I_

_We never get to sleep we're up all day_

_We're overworked and underpaid_

_You and I_

_We're always talking repeats every day_

_Watching time drift away_

_As we burn_

_Away_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story_

_And when I'm with you, I can always act the same_

_Forever, yeah if we're together_

_We can make it better_

4's ears shot up, and she yelled, "3!!"

But 3 didn't saunter out, like she usually did. Instead, it was…

4's jaw dropped. "1?!"

He stumbled around, brushing sticks and leaves off of him. Then he looked at 4. "They paid me to do this" he mumbled.

"Who?" demanded 4. "Tell me!"

He folded his arms. "Let's see…3, 7, 8, and 9."

"Why?" asked 6. 1 shook his head. "I'd rather not say."

4 rolled her eyes. She could guess. "Whatever. Take the radio and leave, please."

"Happy to."

He gathered up the radio and headed down the hill.

6 looked at the clock. "Hmm…it's about 1:00." He looked at 4. "Anything you want to do?"

She shook her head. "Nothing in particular. How about you?"

He shrugged. "Well, we could go somewhere."

"Like what?"

"A restaurant, or a movie, or something."

They heard a cheerful voice in the bushes. "Hell yeah! They show R-rated movies after midnight!"

4 and 6 jumped a foot in the air, then turned around to see 3 leaning against a bush.

"I--you--R-rated--3!!!" 4 tackled her sister.

Laughing, 3 dodged her sister and 4 chased her back into the house. Then 3 yelled, "WE'RE GOING TO SEE A MOVIE!!"

4 covered her sister's mouth. "No, we're not!" The others looked at her. "Please?" they begged.

4 rolled her eyes. "Let's go tomorrow night."

They could agree with that.

And so, eagerly awaiting tomorrow, they headed for the bedroom to play video games until dawn.

* * *

**A/N: Some 4x6 drama in there, and a bit of 9x7, too. 9's writing love poems XD I got that idea from Bone.  
The two fics I advertised, which are TFH and Advanced, are both going to come out next year. Await them D8**

**Until this afternoon, reviews are lovee,**

**Skye/Mija/10**


	7. Shopping, Yay

**A/N: Finally, the famed Christmas shopping chapter is up! Expect drama, shopping, and random crap. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"ONLY 6 MORE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS!!" sang 3 as she skipped around everyone else: 6, 9, and 8, who were having a video game tournament; 7 and 4, who were playing cards; 1, who was checking his stocks.

"We _know_, 3" said 4 with a grin. They were all as excited as her, and everyone felt ready for the holiday.

Except for one teeny little thing.

"AAAH!! WE HAVEN'T DONE OUR CHRISTMAS SHOPPING!!" yelled everyone but 1 and 5 as this struck them.

"I have" said 5 smugly. "And 1 donated cash, so they're his gifts too."

"Come on, guys, we have to go! The mall closes in four hours!" said 7 frantically. "Get some bus fare!"

So everyone except for the older two piled into a bus. "Bye!" called 5. "Bring back some stuff! Oh, and we're out of Mountain Dew, we need more Coke, the printer needs new cartridges, we ate all of the candy canes…"

By the time he finished his list, they were almost to the mall.

3 was listening to her iPod. She was just zoning out when an idea struck her.

And it was a brilliant, sneaky, prank-like but good idea.

She grinned, and the smile stretched from ear to ear. 4 looked at her suspiciously. "Oh, no, she's smiling again. Now what, 3?"

3 turned to her and somehow, said, "It's hard to talk with my teeth like this."

4 rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. Just please, don't cause anyone bodily harm."

3 bit her lip. "What about emotional harm, shock, and/or the revealing of embarrassing secrets?"

4 shrugged. "Eh. Everyone would find out anyway."

"So you wouldn't care if I did something that involved you and 6?"

4 promptly tackled her sister.

"OW!! 4, it's not like anyone doesn't know!" sputtered 3 as she unlatched her teeth from around a pole.

"Yeah, that helps," growled 3. "You are NOT telling anyone!"

"Did I say I was?" said 3 indignantly. "I'm not a filthy secret-betrayer!"

4 crossed her arms.

…

…

3 raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, so maybe you're still angry about that one prank I pulled…it wasn't even about you!"

"Yes, but did you see his face?"

3 chuckled. "Heh. Yeah, that was great."

4 sighed. "Again, whatever. Now come on, we're here."

All of the dogs hopped out of the bus and entered the mall.

3's eyebrows touched the ceiling. "I'm in heaven…there's stuff everywhere…."

"Wow…" breathed 4.

7 stood in front of everyone. "Okay, you lot, seeing as there's 6 of us, we can all split into pairs. We'll meet up at the food court when we're done."

There was silence for a second or two. The 4 said cheerfully, "Waiting for the grass to grow, people? Come on, 6." And she dragged him away by an arm. 8 raised an eyebrow, and 6 just shrugged.

More silence…

"OKAY!" said 3 loudly. "7, let's go get something for 5."

"Wha? Oh, yeah, sure." 7 quickly followed 3 out of the area.

8 grinned at 9. "Guess that leaves us."

9 nodded. "Lets go blow tons of cash on Christmas presents for people we don't even like! Well, we don't like 1, anyway. Why do we keep him in again?"

"Eh" said 8 nonchalantly. Then he chuckled. "So that he won't be released on the unsuspecting public."

9 snorted. "Yeah, that makes sense. Now, who do we get stuff for first?"

8 pulled out a list. "Hmm…I've already got my gift for 1, do you?"

"No. Great, this is gonna be difficult."

8 scratched his head. "Didn't his computer run out of memory yesterday?"

"Oh yeah! Well, there's a problem solved," said 9 with relief. "To the Apple store."

They weaved through crowds and went up and down escalators and stairs to eventually find themselves at…

"Wha--Taco Bell?!" 8 checked a map. "Oh wait, the Apple store is on the 5th level. I thought it said 4th. Well, off again."

One escalator ride later, they were at the door to the Apple store. They went in and began rifling through stuff. "Lets see, computer games, programs, here we go, I'll get him a C-Drive."

9 dug out his wallet. "Hmm…ah, crap. This is $30 and I've only got 20."

8 avoided looking at him. "I'm not lending you money, however, I would like a burger later."

9 rolled his eyes. "Fine. Give me 10 bucks and I'll buy you a burger."

"Excellent, sir!" said 8 cheerfully, handing over the money.

9 purchased the C-Drive, and then they plunged back into the sea of frenzied customers and poor overwhelmed employees. The song ended and then another one started.

8 checked the list again. "I haven't gotten something for 5 yet…" Suddenly he felt himself being pulled somewhere. "Aaah! 9, what are you--"

Then he saw it.

"You think I should get him a $50 gift card to See's Candies?" 8 asked 9 incredulously.

9 shrugged. "It doesn't have to be 50, it can be 30 or even 20."

8 nodded. "Fair point." He then bought a $30 gift card and stuffed it in his wallet.

"I assume you already got your thing for 5?" asked 8.

9 grinned. "I got him a 7-layer chocolate cake. Now, I haven't gotten something for 3, but I have for 4…"

"What'd you get her?" "A star chart, a really fancy one. And I got 6 a telescope."

8 made a few checkmarks. "I got my thing for 6, now what would we get for a hyperactive gossip spreading teenage girl?"

They thought for a moment. Then they snapped their fingers, pointed at each other, and said in unison: "Voice Recorder."

9 did a facepalm. "Man, do you know how much damage she can cause with one of those? Do you remember when she got her cell phone?"

8 grimaced. "I do. That was scary."

9 grinned. "I call getting her the Voice Recorder."

"Crap" mumbled 8. "I could always get her a gift card to her favorite store…what is it?"

9 thought. "I'll ask 4" he decided, and pulled out his phone. "Speed dial..3" he muttered. Then he held the phone up to his ear and asked, "Hey, 4? What's 3's favorite store?"

There was a pause. Then 4 said, "I think its Macy's." "Okay, great" said 9. "See you."

He hung up, and then pointed 8 to Macy's. "Go."

Macy's was packed. You could hardly move without knocking someone over. 8 made it to the checkout counters with difficulty.

8 bought the gift card and then he struggled back out through the crowds.

9 had went into a store that had electronic devices, and found the voice recorder pretty quickly. He met 8 outside of Macy's.

"3 better appreciate this," grumbled 8 as he rubbed his sore side where he had bumped into one bag too many. "Now who's next? 4?"

8 frowned in concentration. "What could I get her?" "How about a book?" suggested 9.

8 nodded. "There's a thought. What's her favorite book that she doesn't own?" "I'm not sure."

8 found the solution. "I'll buy her a video game."

9 thought a moment. "We don't have that new Halo game…"

8 grinned. "There we go. Where's GameStop?" "Third floor" replied 9.

They headed down an escalator and found GameStop quickly. 8 quickly headed for the Xbox games. "Awesome, 15% off!" He handed the game to the checker and was about to pay when 9 came running in, gasping "They have *gasp* Left 4*gasp* Dead 2 and *gasp* we don't *gasp* have it yet!"

8 rolled his eyes. "Then let's buy it, dummy."

So they left GameStop with 9 hugging Left 4 Dead 2. 8 tried to act like he didn't know him.

"Mmkay, did you get something for 7 yet?" asked 8 as he looked down his checklist. 9 dropped the game, apparently in temporary shock.

Hee hee.

"Um. Yes" 9 mumbled. "I got her a skateboard." 8 grinned. "A skateboard? Cool. I still have to get her something, though."

He thought for a moment. "What would she like?"

9 replied evenly. "A video game."

8 did a facepalm. "We just LEFT the video game store!"

9 said nothing.

8 sighed. "Fine. Let's get Brutal Legend for 7."

So after purchasing the game, 8 and 9 headed for the food court.

Now lets go back about 45 minutes and join 3 and 7.

They had both gotten their things for 1 already, but they were having a bit of trouble with 5's gift.

"So, 3 *umph* you were absolutely *oof* sure that 5 wanted *pant* a giant number 5 made out of chocolate?"

3 nodded cheerfully. "Yep! And he also wanted this new game." She held up Tekken 6. 7 grunted as she tried to carry the "5" to a wrapping paper store where she could get it boxed and wrapped.

10 minutes later, 7 was holding a very large box. She went to the front desk at the mall to get it held for her until the end of their shopping trip.

"Whew!" she panted. "Now what to get for 4…"

3 slurped a Fanta and remembered what she had thought about on the bus ride. "I've got an idea," she said with a grin. She leaned over and whispered in 7's ear. 7's eyes shot open. "Really? You can honestly interfere in your sister's love life like that?"

3 grinned. "Hey, I interfere in everyone else's."

7 shrugged. "True. Now, where would we--"

3 pointed to a store called "Hire-Out Performers".

7 said in a loud and weird voice, "ISN'T THAT JUST CONVEEENIENT?!"

Awkward silence…

7 laughed. "Had to do that."

They went into the store and up to the front desk. "Hi, can we pay a violinist to play for us on…the 23rd, 10:00 to 11:00?"

The front desk guy nodded. "That'll be $300, anything else?"

7 shook her head. "Very well, then. A violinist will be by at 10:00 on the 23rd. Please write down your phone number and address here." He handed 7 a slip of paper. She wrote down her cell phone instead of the home phone, because otherwise the certain prankees may get word of it…

"Excellent, ma'am. Have a good day."

7 grinned as they sat down on a bench by a fountain. "That counts as 4 and 6's gift from me." 3 started to speak up, but 7 cut her off. "And I'll tell them that all the inspiration came from 4's lovely sister."

3 rolled her eyes. "Suit yourself. It'll be my gift to them too. Here's $150." She handed two bills to 7.

7 thought for a moment. "What could we get for 8?"

"You mean, what could _you _get for 8" said 3 smugly. 7 sighed. "Whatever. I think I'll just buy him a computer game."

She walked out of the game store 15 minutes later with Dragon Age Origins for PC. "Well, that's done," said 3 cheerfully. "We sure are efficient shoppers. Now I'm going to go pick up my gift for 9."

"You ordered it ahead of time?" "Yup. It's a manual to one of the games he has, I forget which."

3 went to the other game store to retrieve the manual, and 7 headed to an outdoor sports store. She bought 9 a skateboard.

When 3 saw, she laughed silently. How funny would it be when they opened their presents Christmas Eve and found that they had bought each other the same thing.

The two of them began their search for the food court.

Now we go back about 30 minutes ago. Those girls shop quickly.

4 was whistling cheerfully as they strode through a bookstore. She had already gotten her stuff for 1, 3, 5, 6, and 8.

6, on the other hand…

"You haven't gotten anything yet??" asked 4 indignantly. 6 shrugged, trying to defend himself. "Hey, I haven't had the time!"

4 rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that might explain how you finished Modern Warfare 2 in less than a week."

6 sighed. "I'm just gonna get 1 a book. How about 'Great Travels in Europe?'"

4 nodded. "Actually, that would go good with the plane tickets I bought him."

6 raised an eyebrow. "You got him plane tickets?

"Yup, to France" 4 said with a nod.

"Hmm..." 6 thought for a moment. "I'll get him a French to English dictionary."

"Good idea."

6 purchased the book and then he went to pick up his gift for 5. It was a customized hoodie with the words, "Where the hell is my eye?!" on it.

4 gave him a questioning look. 6 grinned. "I figure he'd get a kick out of it."

4 rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So what're you getting for 3?"

6 thought for a moment. "Hmm…I could get her one of those fancy contraption thingies that they have on TV."

"More description, please."

"You know, that thing…that…oh yeah, that new-fangled Lie Detector."

4 did a facepalm. "Are you mad?! Do you know how much damage she could do with that?!"

6 nodded with a smirk. "Hopefully, if I get it for her, she won't use it on me."

4 considered this. "Makes sense to me, I guess. Let's find one."

They managed to find it in a store called "Seen on a Screen", where they sold the latest things seen on computer and TV ads.

Afterwards, 6 and 4 went looking for something for 7.

"Hmm…9 already bought her a skateboard…we could get her a computer game," suggested 6.

"Okay, you go get her that. I have something in mind" replied 4.

After 6 had left for GameStop, 4 headed for a store that sold metal, and then to a place that sold things from animals, like bones, feathers, teeth, claws, and a mess of other stuff.

She met up with 6 in front of GameStop. He had bought a game called Alliance of Valiant Arms for 7. 4 kept her to-be-assembled gift a secret. Not even 3 would know.

Now 6 pondered on what to get for 8. It struck him as he gazed absentmindedly at an ad.

"I'll get him a treadmill!"

4 nearly fell over from 6's unexpected shouting. "What the crap?"

"Well, you know how he goes to a gym every day? With the treadmill, he could work out at home!"

"Cool. There's a sporting goods store over there. I'll wait here."

4 slurped her soda and contemplated stuff until 6 came back in a few minutes. "Geez, it took a while to verify that I wanted it shipped in gift wrap," he grumbled.

4 stood up. "What to get for 9?" she mused.

6 grinned wickedly. "We could always get him…"

He whispered into 4's ear.

She assumed this expression: -.O

"Hell, no, 6. You're disturbed," she said with a mock shudder.

He laughed. "Just kidding. I think I'll get him a Starbucks card, you know that he goes there all the time in the morning."

4 nodded. "Good thinking. I'm gonna get him a GameCrazy card."

So they went their separate ways to buy the cards. They met up again at an escalator.

"Well, that's that! Time for lunch" said 4 as she licked her lips hungrily. They took the escalator to the food court to meet up with the others.

No more time traveling. We're in the present now.

"Hey guys!" 7 called, and waved 6 and 4 over. "Hi, 7! Successful trip?" asked 4, eyeing the bags. "Oh yes" said 3 with a smirk. "And neither of you are allowed to look."

6 shrugged. "Where are the others?"

3 rolled her eyes. "They're probably ogling some video game or whatever."

4 raised a paw. "There they are!"

8 and 9 came over, carrying some bags. 9 set his down and brushed his hands together. "Lovely. What's for lunch?"

"Anything we want," replied 4. "If you've got enough to pay."

7 checked her wallet. "I've for four 20s and three 10s, if anyone needs extra after I get my food."

She headed to the pizza place and 6 followed her, the latter having to take a 20 from 4 first.

Then 3 decided to get Chinese food, along with 9.

4 and 8 went to the McDonalds.

Soon they had all regrouped art a large table.

7 looked warily at 4's burger. "How can you like that stuff?" she demanded of her friend. "Its just…ick."

4 shrugged. "I dunno, just something I was born with."

7 snorted. "Unlike 8, who eats everything."

"Hey!"

Once they had polished off their meals, 7 stood in front of them all again.

"So we've accomplished the first three-quarters, two-thirds, or however else you want to put it. Now, the last part: pair up with someone else so we can get the last few items."

7 joined 4, 6 and 9 walked off towards GameStop, talking about some video game or other, and 8 and 3 took the stairs down to the third floor.

"So, basically, now I can get something for 9 and you can get your thing for 7?"

3 nodded. "Yup. And I've already got my thing for my dear sister." She whispered in 8's ear about her plan.

8's jaw dropped. "You're going to do that?!"

3 smirked. "7's helping me pay, so it's both of our gifts. What did you get for her?"

"A Macy's card."

"Hmm…hang on a minute, I'm going to call 5."

3 pressed her first speed dial number and waited for the answer.

"Hello?" "Hey, 5. It's 3." "Oh, hi 3, what's up? You guys hijack another bus?" "No, but I'm wondering if we have strings of purple and blue Christmas lights. Just blue and purple." "Hmm, I don't think so. Want me to order some on Ebay?" "Yeah, go ahead. We need them for a...heh heh, plot." "Oh joy. I'll order some. Anything else?" "Yeah, I want buttons to control them that we can plug into a normal outlet. And they need to be able to work out in the house." "Well, I'll look. See you, 3." "Bye, 5."

3 pressed a button and looked at 8. "Now, do you have any idea what to get him?"

8 shrugged. "I suppose I can just get him a video game. We rented Grand Theft Auto 4, and he liked it."

"Okay, problem solved."

Back a few minutes, let's join 4 and 7.

"Alrighty, I need to get something for 3" said 7, scratching her chin. "What would she like?..."

4 spoke up after a silence. "Give her a gift card to the Apps store."

7 nodded. "Good idea."

So the Apple store was their destination. As 7 bought the gift card, 4 got a brain flash on what to get for 6.

Once 7 was done, 4 dragged her to Hot Topic. 4 looked around. "Accessories…posters…here we go!" 4 dug through a pile of exclusive Three Days Grace t-shirts. "I'm totally getting him this. They're his favorite band."

She realized 7 wasn't next to her, and looked around. "7?"

7 was at the checkout counter, practically drowning in stuff. 4 rolled her eyes and walked over.

"7, put some of this back." 7 glanced at the stuff. "Yeah, I should. I've got 15 identical belts." 4 did a facepalm.

7 bought a few t-shirts, 5 armwarmers, some necklaces, three posters, and four belts.

Going back in time for the last time, I promise.

Now we have 6 and 9.

"_What_ do I get for 4?!" exclaimed 6 as he paced around a bench. 9's eyes were unfocused, and it was only when he fell off the bench that he jolted up. "WHAZZOIE!!"

6 sighed. "I suppose I could just get her a gift card. How about one for Ringside?"

9 nodded. "Sounds good."

They found a bunch of gift cards in a booth in the middle of the mall. 9 got 8 a gift card for some game store while they were there.

Then they headed for the entrance to the mall. Not surprisingly, they were the first ones there.

A little bit later, 3 and 8 joined them. Then 15 minutes after, 7 and 4 showed up. 7 went over to get the giant chocolate "5", which was now in a box.

They loaded everything onto the bus and headed home.

By then, 3 had told everyone about her plan.

Well, except for two.

4 looked at her sister suspiciously. "What are you planning?"

3 tried to hide her grin without much success. "Why, nothing, what would give you that impression?"

4 rolled her eyes, and pretended to consider this. "Well, let's see, you've had the same stupid smirk on your face the whole time, you're whispering something to everyone, and when you're not doing something, you're planning something."

3 sighed and held up her hands in mock defeat. "Fine, fine, I am plotting something. However, it is none of your business."

4 folded her arms. "You're my sister. Your business is my business."

3 shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm not telling you."

And with that, she struck up a conversation with 7, who was next to her.

A few minutes later, they were all home.

8 called wrapping his presents in one of the storage rooms first, so 7, 9, 6, 3, and 4 decided to play Left 4 Dead 2.

They had barely gotten started when 8 yelled, "Okay, who put the camera in the Coke box?!"

Everyone looked at 3. She smiled sweetly. "Innocent until proven guilty, my friends."

* * *

**A/N: Oh yush, 3 has a plan. Which will be revealed soon.**

**Hmm...**

**Oh! My friends Cyan and Claire are over! Type Hi, guys!**

**This is Cyan--HELLO PEOPLES OF THE WORLD :D**

**Annd Claire--O ME GOD IT'S A PERSON! BLLAAAAA!**

**Claire's had a bit too much sugar...**

**Well, good night! I will upload again tomorrow morning!**

**Until next time, reviews are lovee,**

**Skye/Mija/10...**

**And to a lesser extent, Cyan and Claire or Jenna and Moon, as they are called in Syren: A Parody.  
**


	8. Plotting

**A/N: Mcpooky: Nope ;P Close, though. It will have lights and a violinist.**

**Well, tomorrow's the big day! I know I should have cranked this out earlier, but a friend and I were chatting on DA for 2 hours and we lost track of things.  


* * *

**

When 4 finished watching the latest episode of The Simpsons, she went into the bedroom to find 3 talking into her cell phone.

"…15 strings? No, I only need 5. 5, I said! We must have a bad connection. I'll move outside."

3 walked out the bedroom door, not noticing 4.

She spoke as she headed for the door. "So, you have 5 purple strings, 3 pink strings, and 2 blue strings? No, no, no, I said 2 blue strings. 2! T-W-O! Okay, good. And what about the cables? Excellent. The buttons? I said, THE BUTTONS!! Yes. Mmm-hmm. We'll pick 'em up, thanks. See you. Bye."

3 pressed a button and hung up, walked out the door, and got snow dumped on her head.

She shook it off with a huff, then peered up at where the snow had fallen.

Immediately, another pile of snow thumped onto her face. "What the--"

As 3 brushed it off her face, she heard laughing. "Awww--I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!!" she yelled.

9's head appeared over the balcony, and he grinned, eyes narrowed in challenge. "Catch us if you can!" he crowed, and then he disappeared.

3 shook the last of the snow off and ran back into the house, right past 4.

"Hey, 3, who were you--" "Notimegonnakillthoseboys!" shouted 3 as she shot past, and then ran up some stairs.

4 glanced up at them, then shrugged. With 3, it was best if you didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly, 7 darted out from behind a pole, holding a…Nerf gun?

"Seen 6 anywhere?" she hissed, her eyes darting around the room. 4 shook her head slowly, and 7 swore under her breath and dashed upstairs.

"Wait!" called 4. "What's going on?"

But 7 ignored her and shot up the stairs. There were some loud thumps and a shout. "She's gaining! AAAH! 3, DON'T PUT THAT THER--AUGH *GURK* YAAH!!" "YOU-WILL-NEVER-DUMP-SNOW-ON-MY-HEAD-AGAIN!!"

4 raised an eyebrow as the screaming continued. "AAAA! NO, I WON'T!! *GASP* OW! TAKE-IT-OUT!!"

There was another screech, and 4 winced at the noise. "EEEEK!! AAAAAAH!" "7, YOU'RE IN ON THIS TOO?!" "Ummm…"

A loud crash echoed through the building. Then 7, 8, 9, and 6 all came tumbling down the stairs and fell in a large pile, covered in dust.

3 then sauntered down casually, and kicked them aside.

"Never underestimate the power of an angry 3" grunted 8, rubbing the back of his head where a bump had sprung up.

Eventually, everyone but 1 (who was on the computer, checking his stocks--big surprise) was sitting in easy chairs by the tree. There were already a bunch of presents under its branches (the treadmill that 6 had gotten for 8 dominated a corner of the room), and most of them were video game-shaped.

Suddenly 6 got out of his chair and rushed into the bedroom, muttering something like, "…streamers…"

He came back out with a bunch of different contraptions. He took the stairs up to the ceiling of the first floor and tried to hook up one of the weird-looking metal things.

"Ummm…6?"

"Yeah?" 6 replied, not looking down and struggling with the thing, trying to hang it from a little hook.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

Something slipped, and the contraption fell to the ground with a loud crash. 6 swore loudly. "^$#*!!"

He rushed down the stairs and picked it up, feeling it for any damages.

"Hmm, seems okay."

"No, seriously, 6, what are you doing?" asked 7, taking one of the other machine thingies. "What are these things?"

"These? Oh, I thought our house could be a bit more festive, so I bought these at a store. This one--" he nodded at the one he was holding "--shoots streamers, the one you're holding shoots confetti, that one over there is a snow machine, and the one next to it plays holiday music."

"What about that one?" 9 pointed at a round ball that was sitting on top of the snow machine.

6 grinned and headed back up the stairs. "That's a disco ball, dear 9, don't tell me you've never heard of one."

9 walked over to it and squinted at it, poked it, walked around it, and then poked it again. He jumped back and screamed, "IT MOVED!!"

Multiple people did facepalms.

6 tried to fit the streamer machine on the hook, but the hook was too small for the handle. "Crud" he complained. "Of course, there's a million hooks on the ceiling but the stairs was built closest to the one that is the _freaking smallest one_!!"

7 thought for a moment, then smirked. "Hold on, I've got an idea" she said, and ran into the bedroom. She came back out with a rope and a large plastic coat hanger. She went up the stairs and tied the rope to a banister on the side of the steps.

6 watched her as she eyed the other side of the room, then tied the rope like a lasso and swung it to reach a hook on the other side.

First try, 7 missed. She swore.

Second try, she missed again. She swore again.

Third try, she got really close…but missed. She swore loudly.

Fourth try…she hooked it! No, wait, it fell off. She jumped up and down and swore multiple times.

Fifth try…she hooked it. "Yesss!" she said with a grin, and then put the coat hanger on the rope, grabbed hold of the broad side, snatched 6s machine, and yelled, "Into the hands of fate!"

She kicked off from the stair rail and slid down the rope, to find herself at the other end of the building. She set the streamer machine on a hook, and turned it on. Streamers shot across the room, and everyone cheered as 7 stood on top of the machine and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you very much ladies and gentlemen."

4 went over to the iHome and pressed a button. She smiled and punched the air. "This calls for some music!"

_You 're always looking back running from the past_

_You 're always sweating me about the next big heart attack_

_You 're looking over your shoulder_

_Staring down the path_

_I'm falling down, falling down, falling down_

7 slid across the rope, singing along to the song, as everyone else acted as the back voices.

_It's in your head_

_All the voices mistaken_

_Shake it off shake it off_

_We're all dying in the end_

_It's in your head_

_All the voices mistaken_

_Shake it off shake it off_

_We're all dying in the end_

She reached the stairs, and offered the hook to 6. He grabbed the confetti machine, and slid along the rope to the middle of the room, where he set it up and red, green, and white shot into the air and drifted to the ground.

Everyone cheered again, and they all ran to the stairs so that they could go too.

_I terrify me images so horrible_

_To clear my thoughts I'd drill a hole into my skull_

_Clean up my brains and sweep them underneath the rug_

_I need them more then I needed any other drug_

_I'm falling down, falling down, falling down_

9 went next, but you know how clumsy he is, and, well…

CRASH!!

…he slammed into the wall.

Luckily, 4 was below him and she caught the snow machine. "Oof!" she wheezed, and handed it over to 8, who was next to slide across as 9 had set the coat hanger back after falling 10 feet.

He's not hurt, don't worry. Well, aside from the usual.

_It's in your head_

_All the voices mistaken_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_We're all dying in the end_

_It's in your head_

_All the voices mistaken_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_We're all dying in the end (we're all dying in the end)_

_Dying in the end_

After 8 set the snow machine up and came back, it was 3s turn with the disco ball. She held it tight and went zipping to the last hook. She plugged it into an outlet, then she gave the 'OK' sign to 4, who flipped a switch.

_I'm falling down, falling down, falling down_

The disco ball turned on and the lights flashed all over the place. 4 then turned off the normal lights and turned on the Christmas lights that were strung on the tree and all over the house.

Everyone sang along to the last two choruses of the song.

_It's in your head_

_All the voices mistaken_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_We're all dying in the end_

_It's in your head_

_All the voices mistaken_

_Shake it off, shake it off_

_We're all dying in the end_

_Dying in the end_

3 shot back to the stairs and then 9 got a brain flash. "Hey, guys! Group picture!" he shouted, grabbing a camera off the floor.

They all assembled themselves by height on the stairs. 7 ran into the computer room and pulled 1 out by his arm. His feet were skidding on the floor and he stammered irritably, "7, what are you doing? Huh--what the--? Gah!"

Soon everyone was on the stairs by height: 3 and 4 in the front, 5 and 6 above them, and after them, 8, 7, and 1.

9 held the camera up and pressed the button, then slipped around and stuck his own face in as it took the picture.

"HOOT!!" everyone yelled, and then 3 screamed, "TACKLE-GLOMPS!!"

She pounced on 4.

"OW, 3! What the heck?!" complained 4. 3 proceeded to give her a noogie.

"YOW!"

1 quietly snuck back to his computer.

Then everyone else took turns on the zipline.

About 30 minutes later, 8 thought for a moment and said, "Weren't we going to go see a movie?"

Everyone's ears shot up. "Right!" exclaimed 5. "What should we see?"

Geez, 5, haven't you learned your lesson with the arguing-over-movies night?

"Let's go see Avatar!"

"No, we've gotta watch Ninja Assassin!"

"I want to see Armored!"

"I'll go with anything."

"Me too."

"Same."

"Yeah."

5 looked at all of them. "So we've got three movies to choose from. Hang on a minute--"

He ran to the bedroom and came out with three marbles.

Why would he have marbles?

…don't ask me.

He laid them out on the floor. "If I pick the blue one, we'll watch Avatar. If I pick the black one, we'll watch Armored. If I pick the red one, we'll watch Ninja Assassin. We clear?"

Everyone nodded. "4, mix them up."

5 closed his eyes and 4 proceeded to mess around with the marbles.

"Done" she said after a few seconds, and 5 reached down, scrabbled on the carpet, and grabbed one. He opened his eyes. The red marble reflected the lights in his hand. "Okay, we're watching Ninja Assassin."

9 jumped up and cheered, "WOOHOO!!" Then he pointed at 8 and shouted gleefully, "In your FACE!"

"Hmmph" 8 grunted.

Everyone (yes, even 1) grabbed some money and called a few taxis to take them to the movie theater.

As it turns out, when they got there, they were all out of tickets, and the other two movies were done showing for the day.

"Well this sucks" complained 9, sitting on a curb. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Take a taxi home, I guess" yawned 3. "Come on, guys."

On their way home, 9 was thinking.

I know, _he was thinking_?! Isn't that impossible?

End sarcasm.

Then he sat up and snapped his fingers together.

Once they got home, he ran into the bedroom and yelled, "EVERYONE WHO IS IN ON THE PRANK, GET IN HERE!!"

Outside the room, he heard "What prank?" and "It's nothing, it's nothing, COMING 9!!"

There was a loud slam and a large tumult of arguing as 4 dogs tried to push themselves through the doorway at once.

Eventually they all pushed their way through, and 3 slapped 9 on the head.

"OW!" he yelped, then glared at her. "What was that for?"

"That was your prize for subtlety" she said in a game show announcer voice.

8 and 7 snorted.

9 rubbed his head and muttered incoherently.

Then he straightened up and said, "5, go stand at the door."

He did so.

Then 9 dragged out something from under his bed. It was a giant metal outline of a heart.

7 assumed a WTF expression.

"Why the hell do you have that under your bed?"

"Uhh…"

9 was spared of having to answer because then 3 clapped her hands together. "Perfect! Now we can spin the pink lights around it."

She began pacing, thinking while she did so. "We could have them be sitting in it or over their heads or around them…"

"Around them" 8 decided. "When we light it up, they won't know what it is until they get up and look at it. Once they do, that'll be the cue to turn the music and the blue lights on. Once they look at each other, then we do the purple lights. Remember--only come out and cheer _after_ they've had a chance to speak."

The others nodded. Then 3 sprung up with a yelp. "The lights! %$%#! I have to go pick them up! See you guys later!" She ran out of the house, grabbing some money to pay a taxi.

8 scratched the back of his head. "I have hardly ever heard 3 swear before."

Then 7's phone rang. The ringtone blared in the room.

_We'll never stop, 'cause we're only getting better, we're not making this up, so just write another letter, I'll be fine, alive again another day, I'm not afraid to get_--"Hello?"

7 turned to the others and whispered, "It's the hiring performers place."

She spoke into the phone, "Yes. Mmm-hmm. What? Oh, no we don't. Something…something French. Yes. No, actually we're playing a prank on two friends. Yeah. Heh. Okay, sounds good. Yup, 11:00 tomorrow night. Thanks, bye."

7 turned off her phone and grinned at the others.

"Tomorrow night will, officially, be the night our friends admit that they like each other…_or_ _else_."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't fit any 4x6 in there, but there just wasn't any room.**  
**  
7's ringtone is Bones Shatter by Hedley (which kind of fits the movie! What a coincidence!)  
The ending was a little rushed, I know, but I've been under a lot of pressure. What with Christmas two days away, writing, and I have shopping to do, I've been pretty busy.**

**The song that played during the zipline scene was Falling Down by Atreyu.  
**

**Until next time, reviews are lovee,**

**Skye/Mija/10  
**


	9. The Prank, Le Gasp

**A/N: Sorry I'm uploading this so late, I was chatting with a friend and then BAM! It was 11:00 XD  
Well, it's the famed prank chapter! Beware of stuff that make me sick while I was writing it XP**

**

* * *

**

It was 10:00 P.M.

It was Dec. 23rd.

Tonight was the night.

8, 7, 9, 3, and 5 had spent the day rigging the lights and hooking up the buttons, so they were all set. 5 was waiting for the violinist halfway down the street, 3 was in the storage room with a walkie-talkie so she could communicate with him, and it was 7 and 9's job to keep 4 and 6 away from the back of the room.

Where's 8, you ask?

He's sleeping, currently.

Anyway, 9 suggested a video game tournament.

"But I hardly ever play video games!" complained 4. "I'll lose!"

7 cast a worried glance at 9. He raised his hands slightly and mouthed, "Think of something!"

"We'll let you pick the game" said 7 in a persuasive voice. 4 rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I'm going to make you pause halfway through every game so you can get me a soda, and while you're gone I'm going to shoot you."

"Just 7, or both of us?" asked 9.

6 smirked. "You're going down, my friend."

"Oh joy."

They headed into the bedroom.

3 tiptoed out of the storage room and pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Silent One to Part-Face, do you read me?"

Out in the cold night, 5 called back, "Part-Face to Silent One, I read you. What's going on?"

"Phoenix and Tripper have Silent Two and Mental Patient in the bedroom, and apparently Silent Two is going to shoot Phoenix repeatedly. Anyway, whenever that guy shows up, we're good to go."

"Good."

5 peered down the street. No car was coming yet, but it was only a matter of time.

3 had put her walkie-talkie away and was now snacking on some popcorn.

Then she saw a strange box in the corner.

She cocked her head and strode over to it. She picked it up and turned it over; something rolled around inside it.

3, being recklessly impulsive, opened the box.

And she gasped and dropped it.

For inside that box was the one thing that she was most definitely not allowed to have.

Quadruple espresso instant coffee.

3 picked up a package and ran to the kitchen area, where she dumped it into a cup, poured hot water into it, and, giggling like a lunatic, she chugged the whole thing down.

There was a sound like a distant explosion, and then 3 went completely berserk.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Like a little rocket, she ricocheted from one wall to the other, slid up and down the zipline, shot across the room and slammed into the wall, got up and did the same thing, then climbed the wall and hung off the ceiling, all the while screaming madly.

Meanwhile, 9, 7, 4, and 6 were playing MarioKart on their Wii when they heard 3's maniacal screaming.

4 looked at the door and frowned. "What's 3 doing now?"

She got up but 7 jumped out of her chair and ran out to the door first. She looked around and hissed, "3! Shut up! You're going to ruin everything!"

Then 3's head poked out from a rafter on the ceiling. Her mental grin spread from one ear to another, and she was shaking so badly 7 thought that 3 was going to fall.

"3!" 7 practically exploded. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

9 couldn't stop 4 and 6 running out to see what was going on. Then 3 let out a barking, high-pitched laugh and fell.

"OMG!! 3!!" yelled 4, and ran over to her sister.

3 had passed out before she hit the floor. She wasn't bleeding, but she looked hurt.

"OMG" gasped 4. She looked up at 7, her eyes wide with panic. "What was she doing?!"

Then 9 came out from the kitchen holding a torn packet. "I don't think 1 hid his instant very well."

4 did a facepalm. "Great. Well, let's get her in the bedroom."

4 pulled her sister's feet and 6 took her shoulders. They laid her in her bed and continued playing MarioKart.

Then, out on the street, a car pulled up to where 5 was. He grabbed his walkie talkie and said, "Part Face to Silent One, Lyrical is here."

She wasn't receiving. 5 tried calling again, and then the violinist stepped out. "Uh, I was told to get off here?" 5 nodded. "Yeah, thanks for coming. Follow me."

The violinist, carrying his violin case, walked behind 5 as he headed for the house.

5's heart was beating painfully fast. If 3 wasn't at the door when he showed up…

Meanwhile, 3 awoke to the sound of crashing cars. "Ha! Told you Bowser sucks!" "But you got Dry Bones! He's the best character, and you made me choose Bowser!"

3 checked her watch and her eyebrows shot above her ears. Quickly, she shot out of the bedroom and out the back door.

5 came in a minute later. "Thank god!" he said in relief. "Why didn't you pick up?" "Shh" hissed 3. "I was unconscious. Come on."

They tiptoed across the floor, the violinist wondering what the hell was going on, and 5 whispered back to 3, "Why were you unconscious?" "I'll tell you later" she muttered.

Finally, they had made it out into the yard. "Okay" said 5. "Sir, if you could stand behind that hill…?"

The violinist nodded. "And also, when the purple lights turn on is your cue to start playing, okay?" "Sure." He went to wait behind the hill.

"Excellent" said 5, and then he turned back to 3. "Okay, now's the hard part: convince them to go stargazing."

"Pfft." 3 waved the problem away like an irritating fly. "This is gonna be easy. Watch the master at work."

They headed back inside, and 3 walked into the bedroom. "Whew!" she said loudly. "It's a beautiful night out there. Full moon, lots of stars…"

7 picked up on this immediately, and let 9 shoot ahead of her character. Then 6 zoomed ahead of both of them, and 4 lost the lead.

"Damn!" she complained. "6…" He grinned. "Can't blame me for trying to win."

4 sighed. "I don't want to play anymore. Come on, 6."

And she dragged him out to the backyard.

3 folded her arms and turned to face 5. "See? Piece of cake" she said with a grin.

7 clapped her hands as 9 turned off the Wii. "Alright, stage one completed. Now, I presume you all know your stations?"

Blank stared.

7 did a facepalm. "Okay, okay. 9, you're manning the blue lights. 3, you're going to be releasing the fireflies, so get out there." 3 did a salute and left the room. "5, you're doing the purple lights, I'm doing the pink lights, and--where's 8?"

"Right here."

Everyone jumped a foot in the air, and turned to see him. "How long have you been there?" asked 9, startled.

He yawned and hopped out of bed. "What am I doing?"

"You have to be outside, too. That's where we have the fake candle hooked up." He nodded and exited the room.

7 faced the two who were left. "I'm hoping that you at least know where the light switches are."

More blank stares.

7 rolled her eyes. "Then follow me, dimwits."

They followed her behind the curtain on the stage. There were three switches. "Okay," she began, "the one on the left is the pink, the one in the middle is the blue, and the one on the right is the purple. Soon my phone will ring, and that's your cue, 9." He nodded. "Then, we'll hear 1 yell. That's your cue, 5. Finally, I'll get a text message and that'll be my cue to flip on the pink lights. Got it?"

"Got it" replied 5, and they waited for 7s phone to ring.

* * *

4 and 6 were looking up at the moon, which seemed to rest on the house as it slowly traveled higher in the sky.

"You know" said 4 after a while, "I think this the best thing that could have happened to us."

6 shifted to face her and grinned. "What do you mean?"

4 shrugged. "Well, we could have been killed, or incinerated, or repeatedly stabbed, or--"

"Yeah I'M gonna have to stop you there" said 6 with a laugh. "I suppose you're right" he said, turning to look up again. "We've got everything we could ever want."

3, hiding behind a bush and holding a jar of fireflies, called 7 by speed dial.

Back at the house, they waited. But the phone didn't ring. Panicking, 7 looked out the window. How come 3 wasn't calling?

She ran over and checked her phone.

Then she remembered that she had it on silent mode.

Quickly, she went to regular mode and her ringtone played. She pressed the button to talk and said hurriedly, "My phone was on silent, 3, sorry!"

"It's okay, just tell 9 to do it now!" hissed 3. "Or the moment'll pass!"

7 hung up, and 9 flipped the switch.

Immediately, lines of blue lights lit up the hill. 4 looked around, surprised. "Hmm…." She started thinking, but then she noticed that 6 was watching her.

Flustered, she went back to looking up, though she was a bit suspicious.

3 breathed a sigh of relief, and then unscrewed the jar. "Get out there, you pitiful little creatures" she whispered, and they did so.

Except they flew the wrong way.

"Aaaah!" 3 gasped, and tried to shoo the fireflies the other way. "Go that way! That way! Bad fireflies!" she whispered wildly, and flapped her paws. Thankfully, the fireflies turned around and headed for 6 and 4.

They flew around, their little lights flashing on the two dogs.

4 smiled as one of them landed on her finger. She raised it up to look at it, but it flew away. Disappointed, she watched as it turned loops in the sky.

6 noticed. He held out his paw to her. "Look."

She glanced down, surprised. On his paw pad, a firefly stood, it's light flickering. Smiling again, she rested her paw on his to see if the firefly would make its way onto hers.

3 watched this and quickly pressed a button on her iPhone.

Back at the house, 1 was stunned and pissed to see that there was a new highest bidder on the golf balls he was buying. "WHAT?! SOMEONE OUTBID ME?! HOW?! HOW?! _HOW_?!?!" he yelled, pounding the table.

5 flicked his switch, and the purple lights turned on, criss-crossing the hill.

4 looked around again, but then down quickly as she saw that the firefly was walking forward…forward…it was on her paw…

She raised her paw and watched the firefly. It crept along, glowing, until it reached the end of her paw pad. Then it took to the air, light blazing, and flew around them.

They hadn't noticed that the violinist had started to play.

But soon they heard the music. 4 was startled, but she listened to the song, and lay back on the snow, feeling peaceful.

"It's nice, isn't it."

She turned to look at 6, who's golden eyes were locked onto her ice blue ones. They glowed like the fireflies.

"Th-the music?" 4 stammered. _Idiot_.

He grinned. "Yeah. I bet your sister's got a radio rigged somewhere."

4 rolled her eyes.

3 took this as the cue to text 7, "Time for pink."

7 received it, and flipped her switch.

The pink lights, that covered the lead heart, encircled 4 and 6.

4 saw the lights and somewhere in the back of her head she wondered why there were all these lights, but mostly, she could care less.

6s eyes were following the lights. Then his face split into a wide grin.

4 laughed at his expression. "What?"

He laughed too. "Oh, nothing."

The music continued.

3 gestured to 8, who was a few bushes away, to turn on the candle. He pressed a button, and then, in front of 4 and 6, a fake candle lit up.

4 jumped back in surprise. 6 looked at it. "A little fake candle?"

6 flashed a smile at her. "Guess a real candle would lose it's light in this weather."

He yawned, showing all of his teeth.

"Curses!" hissed 3. "He's not doing anything!"

As if he had noticed too, the violinist began to play a different tune. This one made 6 jolt a little. 3 nodded. _Good_.

3 was gazing at the sky. Suddenly she saw something, and she pointed with one paw, and leaned on the other. "Look!"

One star was glowing brighter than all of the others. "Which one is that, 6?" she asked him, her eyes bright.

He did the same thing she did, and pointed at the star while leaning on his paw.

But--he he--he accidentally rested his paw practically on top of 4s.

And she blushed, but didn't seem to care. In fact, it appeared that she liked it.

"That one?"

4 was shocked out of her little reverie, and looked to where 6 was pointing.

She nodded. He grinned. "That's a planet. I forget which one, though."

4 nodded. 6 opened his mouth to speak, then hesitated.

4 noticed. "What?"

6 bit his lip. "Ah--well, okay, this sounds pretty stupid…"

"What?" 4 demanded.

He looked at her kind of sheepishly.

3 was bouncing up and down and rocking back and forth. _Yes yes yes yes yes…_

6 turned his head away. "Like it" he muttered.

"What'd you say?" asked 4.

He looked back at her and said softly, "I like spending time with you."

She was frozen. "I…do too?"

He grinned. "So, you want to go out?"

4 froze again, and this time it looked permanent.

3 was waiting with bated breath, her tail flipping around, her eyes twitching…

"Yeah, I'd like that" said 4 weakly, and 6s face split into a big smile.

4 drew her finger across her throat for the violinist, who stopped playing. Then she pressed a button, and victory music started to play.

"WOOHOOO!!!" cheered 3 jumping out from behind the bush and hugging 4.

"Um, 3, you're squishing me…"

3 pulled away, and she was actually crying. "4! I…I'm so happy for you!"

4 smiled. "Thanks, 3."

Then her eyes narrowed and she frowned. "Now, what were you doing behind that bush…?"

3 bit her lip and said innocently, "It's a good night?" 4 growled good-naturedly and tackled her sister. "Ow! 4, that hurts, YOW!" 6 laughed.

8, from where he was, texted 7 with "Victory!" and the three of them came out, tore across the lawn, and cheered loudly with 3. 8 did the same.

"I say this calls for a party!" shouted 3, and everyone else roared in agreement.

As the lot headed down the hill, 3 led a chant. "WHO WINS?!" "6 AND 4!!" "WHO WINS?!" "6 AND 4!!"

Only the two of them stayed behind. 4 looked up and 6 and he gazed down at her. He took her hand and they followed the others down the hill.

* * *

**A/N: Congratulations. You made it to the second authors note. You survived the overwhelming 4x6. Yay.**

**Well, at least this means 3's done plotting for a while. Until the summer...O.O**

**This marks the first monumental occasion in this story, not counting holidays (CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW 8D). Next will probably be...ah, but I cannot say. All I can say is that it involves stitching things together, and mutant stuff. Like spaghetti.**

**Until next time, reviews are lovee, Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it:**

**Skye/Mija/10  
**


End file.
